Galaxy
by TigressaX
Summary: What the hell had I gotten myself into? I was a mechanic who liked to watch anime with good fights in it. That didn't mean that I wanted to get blown up, and subsequently reborn into an anime with blue haired grim reapers. Why me? Semi-Si reincarnation.
1. Rebirth

How does one tell their story to a stranger? How do I tell you my story?Will anyone even deem it worth a glance? Is it worth even vague intrigue?

I will share my story with you, Stranger.

However, to know my beginning you must first know my end.

My name was Annabella Lucielle Sinclair. I was five feet, ten inches tall, with mocha skin and blue eyes. My hair was caramel brown and was normally held up in a messy I-had-to-rush-today- _don't-judge-me_ bun.

I was a mechanic, with grease covered hands and clothes. I worked in a small, but respectable, mechanic shop in New York City. I had a passion for astronomy. I was normal, if you ignored the obvious Italian air that surrounded me.

I loved going to work, is that strange? Most people hated their jobs. Ah, but I'm getting off topic.

It was a normal day for me; get up, make myself vaguely presentable and then run out of the door to get to work.

I made it there okay, and started on my car for the day. A beautiful 2005 Corvette convertible, in a warm shade of blue. There was apparently something wrong with the engine, but I wasn't able to figure out what it was.

Anyway, that day I had decided to just pull the damned engine out of the car, so I could get a better look at it. So I did.

When I had finally wrestled it out I saw a blinking underneath it. And when I leaned forward I saw light that burned my retinas, and then burned my face, and my neck.

I felt pain, heard a great sound like heavy winds, and distantly heard a coworker yell "Holy Fuck" before I heard nothing at all.

Yep. I died in a fucking explosion. Be jealous.

I was twenty-four.

I had only dated one man, and he was an absolute dick.

My parents had died the year before, and I only had two almost-but-not-really-because-we're-coworkers friends.

I was Annabella Lucielle Sinclair, and I was very dead.

Then, I wasn't.

I was born on October twenty-six at 1:24 P.M, to Toboku Sakura and Toboku Takeshi. I didn't find out my name until nearly a year later. Reina, Toboku Reina.

I didn't learn my mothers until long after that, I only met her once after all.

Toboku Sakura had died at the young age of thirty-six, approximately seventeen hours after I was born. Would it make me an ass if I said I didn't mourn her? I had already had a mother and lost her after all.

I doubt you really want to read about my baby days, there was a lot of screaming; or my toddler days(also a lot of screaming) but I will tell you about my fifth year in my new life.

I had turned five the week prior and was walking through the city, not because I wanted to enjoy the outside or anything, but because somehow I had been reincarnated in the past. Internet was a new thing and only the rich and corporate had real access to it. VHS was the newest form of home-video and I had heard nothing about the creation of the DVD.

T.V's were these huge blocky things with low resolution, and quite frankly? I wanted my cellphone and iPod back. A laptop would be nice too.

One of the best things about being in the past? The _cars_ , the not-vintage-anymore-because-they-just-came-out cars. I can honestly admit that was one of the brightest points of the reincarnation.

Wandering was quickly becoming my favorite pastime. I spent my time exploring the streets, trying to name the make and model of the cars I saw.

I was looking over a Supra, trying to figure out the year of the car, when it happened; a screech, and the sound of burning plastic as a driver tried desperately to break in time. I jerked my head to the side just in time to see a man in his thirties roll under the tires of a car.

I froze, not only because I had just watched someone die, but because I was seeing doubles. In front of the car was the man, except, he was also _under the tires_ of the car.

 _'What the actual fuck?'_

It took me awhile to process what I was seeing.

' _Is he... a ghost? Can I see ghosts? I couldn't see ghosts in my last life_.' I was thinking, and staring when the police arrived.

' _Is it because I died? Can I see ghosts because I died? I don't remember being a ghost. Was I a ghost?'_ What happened next completely changed the way I would live this new life.

A _blue haired girl riding on an oar_ flew toward the man who had just died, even as the paramedics lifted his body onto a stretcher. Despite the commotion I could still hear her as she began to speak to the man.

"Hello Mr. Akiyama. My name is Botan, I'm a representative of spirit world. I am here to take you to your afterlife." She spoke politely to the man. He turned toward her.

"Am I dead?"

"Yes, Mr. Akiyama, I'm afraid you are. I need you to come with me. Please." _Botan_ , the bubbly grim reaper, assistant to the spirit detective _Urameshi Yusuke_ replied.

My heart promptly stuttered in my chest and I had to fight back the black at the edge of my vision. Panic set in and I desperately tried to breathe as I collapsed onto my knees.

The reason I was panicking was simple. _Botan was not real_ , she was the _Fictional_ character of an _anime and manga_ series written by a Japanese man, but she was real, she was floating right there on an _oar_ of all things, and talking to a _ghost_. She couldn't be real, because if she was, then _I had been reincarnated into an anime_. Because if she was real, then so were _demons_.

Because if she was real, then I was going to have to survive in this world.

It wasn't a nice world, it was _violent_ and I would _die_.

I wasn't a genius, or strong as all hell when it came to fighting. I would die if this was real.

"The poor thing must have seen you die, give me a moment while I calm her down." A voice said from above me. I had to fight not to react as a hand touched my back and soothed my panic. Once she was done she flew back to the man and started talking.

Me? I stumbled to my feet, turned, and ran.

When I got home I took off my shoes, leaving them next to my fathers. I had been panicking for the first half of the way home, but then I began planning.

I lived in a world where demons were most certainly real, and psychics had the power to see and fight them. A world where a bubbly blue haired girl was the grim reaper; and somewhere in this city there was a several thousand year old fox demon masquerading as a human child.

I came to the conclusion that I would not be one of the ignorant masses, but I would stay away from the main characters, except maybe Genkai: at least, if I needed help with the whole spirit energy thing, I would go to her... BEFORE cannon starts at least.

I had a rough plan on what to do, and started phase one before I even stepped through the door.

I had mussed my dark blue(yes, blue) hair, and covered myself in dirt. My eyes, which were the same color as my hair, except about two shades lighter, were red from my panic session. So, all in all, I looked like I had been bullied.

I rounded the corner into the living room, where I could hear the television playing some sport, and carefully made my way to the man sitting in the lone recliner in the room.

"Dad? Can..Can I ask you something?" I asked, my voice quiet.

Blank blue eyes turned toward me, and Toboku Takeshi frowns. His skin is tanned, and he looks like he hasn't slept in a week. His body is hunched and there's a beer can clutched in his hand.

He grunts at me.

"Can...Can I take martial arts?" Those blue eyes sharpened and for a moment I believed he could see straight through me. The sharpness is gone in an instant and he turned his body toward the T.V again. Ignoring me. Like always. If I had been a normal child, this man would probably have cause me a lot of damage, but as it is, I am a grown ass woman, and I just think that it's sad.

I sighed and trudged toward my room.

It seemed I would have to find my own way to enroll.

The next morning as I made my cereal, I found an envelope on the table, next to a poster for Judo classes. Carefully, I opened the envelope, to find that it had enough money for a _months_ worth of classes.

"If you stick with it for two weeks, I'll give you next months." My father grunted from behind me.

"Have Agito take you there today, so that you know your way."

He left the room before I could thank him.

 **Hey guys! This has been the prologue for Galaxy! I hope you liked it! Toss me review to let me know what you think.**

 **XOXO**

 **-TigressaX**


	2. Plan: Start!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, If I did there would be way more female fighters, and everyone would have a therapist. (Forgot this for the Prologue,** ** _oops_** **.)**

 **Hey guys! Here be chapter one of Galaxy! I'm so exited to post this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

I had stared blankly after my father for around two minutes before giving an excited shout. I quickly finished my cereal before rushing to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants, I grabbed the envelope and flyer from the table and pulled on my sneakers.

With a rushed,

"Bye, Dad!" I was out of the door and heading toward uncle Agito, our neighbor's apartment. I knocked on the door practically vibrating from excitement. The door was flung open, and a handsome man in his late thirties stared down at me.

"What's up, Rei?" He asked, a laugh bubbling up from his throat.

"You look like someone promised you a puppy." I shook my head, sending my short hair whipping about and showed him the flyer.

"Can you take me? I don't know where it is." I gave him my best puppy eyes. His eyebrow raised up and he sighed, reaching one long arm down to ruffle my unruly locks.

"Give me two minutes to grab my stuff, Kiddo."

"'Kay." I chirped, grinning. Twenty minutes later and I was signed up for classes.

Two weeks later, I found another envelope on the table at breakfast. I silently thanked my father.

Two months after that, I was in the library, looking up books on meditation, and firmly ignoring the strange looks the librarians were shooting at me. I started practicing that with the martial arts.

It became a routine for me, judo and meditation. When school started, I fit that into my schedule as well. I went to school, then judo, after I got home, I would do my home work, then meditate for a few hours before doing a nighttime workout routine and then finally fall into bed.

Like that, three years passed.

Wasn't I just a busy, _busy_ bee?

My first experience with spirit energy, quite frankly, was a complete accident. I was meditating in my room, my homework done and sitting next to me. Homework was infuriatingly easy, but what did I expect, really? I had already gone to school, and graduated college at that.

I meditated with a particular image, it varied from person to person; some people imagined nothing, others a quiet forest.

 _Me_? I was a calm lake, and not even the breeze could bring ripples to my surface. It had taken me forever and a half to even vaguely master meditation, but it was worth it. It was much easier to focus in times of stress, and my panic attacks got less frequent.

I was about to start looking for my energy again, when a large crash echoed through the house. I jerked backwards in surprise, my eyes shooting open.

There was a rush from my chest to my hand and a taste like metal in the back of my throat, then a hole through my dresser.

I had been frozen for a while before comprehension dawned on me. There was a _hole_ in my _dresser_. My hand felt vaguely stiff, and I looked down just in time to see a faint _yellow glow_ fade.

I admit that I did the thing where I looked from my hand to my dresser to my hand and back; I also have no shame to admit that I did a rather embarrassing happy dance.

Then, I remembered the crash from before, and lurched out of the room.

"Dad! You oka..." I started to call out before sighing, the bathroom door was open, and my father was laying half-in-half-out of the doorway. Passed out.

' _Time to put the bastard back in bed._ ' I thought.

The next day, I left the apartment to find a secluded place to practice my spirit energy training, I decided that after the death of my desk, home was not the place to practice.

I had also learned that the rushing feeling I got when I used the energy the first time had left another feeling.

My energy felt like a tightly compressed ball in the middle of my chest, slightly distracting but also.. comforting? It made me feel whole, like I had gained a piece of myself I hadn't realized was missing.

I found a nice quiet spot in the woods near my house, and set up.

I crossed my legs and leaned my back up against a tree, before closing my eyes and focusing on the sound of my heartbeat, the steady push and pull of my lungs, the feeling of that ball in my chest. It took a few minutes to reach that inner calm, but when I did?

Yellow and silver _exploded_ behind my eyelids, and I was filled with warmth. The energy made me want to laugh. It was exhilarating! I stayed like that for a long time, probably smiling like an idiot as I watched silver constellations arch through a yellow sky. Eventually my joy tapered off, letting me focus again, and I willed the light to move into my shoulder, down past my elbow and into my hand. I wanted my hand to glow with that same bright galaxy. Then it did, and I shouted happily again.

When I finally stopped, it was getting late and I realized with a jolt of surprise that I had done this for nearly the whole day.

I grunted as I stood, my muscles were protesting the movement after so long being dormant. I arched backwards to release some of the stress and sighed in relief when it abated. Twisting to do a few more stretches. I froze when I heard a faint rustle in the bushes to my left.

' _Well, shit. Did someone see me?_ ' Or, _'did my use of spirit energy alert someone I was here?_ ' It was time to play the eight year old act.

Another rustle, it was closer than the one before.

"Um...is someone there?" I asked, turning my head to the left. I turned my body to face the sound and got into one of the more advanced defensive stances I knew; which is to say, it was more of an intermediate level.

 _What_? Did you expect me to already be a black belt? I was only eight, damnit! A small eight too, as much as I hated to admit it. I was small for my age, something I wasn't used to. As Annabella I had always been on the taller side of the female gender; it was irritating being on the short side of the spectrum in this second life. Anyway, my body just wasn't strong enough for anything advanced, even if my mind was.

A mouse lurched out of the bushes and I jumped, an embarrassing squeak making it's way out of my mouth. After a moment, I had managed to calm my rapid heart rate, my cheeks flushing. Some adult I was, managing to scare myself into thinking someone was there. I sighed as I turned around.

 _'Good going, Rei! Scared of a mouse! I'm never telling anyone about this, it dies with me. Honestly, I should know the difference between a mouse an- holy shit!'_

I jerked backwards away from the person who was in front of me, nearly falling and cartwheeling my arms for balance. I barely kept myself from falling and once I had stabilized, I turned my large blue eyes on the person in front of me. Valiantly, I fought against my blush, but it was a lost cause, as I could feel my face get warmer.

It was a child, around a year older than myself, with large green eyes and short red hair; this kid was gonna grow up to be a heartbreaker. I blinked. Green eyes? Red hair?

 _'Holy shit! It's Kurama!_ ' The thought relaxed me until I remembered that at this point he was actually _Youko_.

 _'Isn't he currently all demon in there with no compassion? Fuck.'_

Then I realized I had been staring at him the entire time my brain had been in processing mode. I _really_ needed to stop doing that.

"Where did you come from?!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

 _'Great, now I look like a kid... right, I am a kid.'_

Kurama.. no, Shuichi,( _Youko the legendary fox bandit, child form)_ blinked at me.

"I saw something and came to investigate." He said in an innocent voice.

"Saw something? Was it my hair? I've been told my hair is really noticeable." I frowned at him.

' _My yellow galaxy betrayed me!'_ I mourned. He tilted his head at me, and I fought back a shudder. No child should have eyes like that. It wasn't natural, children weren't supposed to look so old.

"No, it wasn't your hair, though I do understand that problem." He smiled, running a hand through his own, impossibly colored, hair.

I frowned, and thought for a decent lie.

"Maybe something went by here when I was meditating?" I wondered( _lied_ ) while tilting my head.

He gave me a sharp look.

"Meditating? What's that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew that he knew what it was, was he testing me? This question might save my ass, actually.

"Meditation is the art of clearing ones mind of distracting thoughts, doubts and dark influence." I shamelessly quoted one of my books.

"My master in judo wanted me to look into it because I kept getting distracted during practice!" Not a lie, actually, it's what made me remember it even existed.

"I'm pretty good at it now and almost never get hit in my spars!" I grinned.

"Judo? Isn't that a martial art?"

He asked.

"Yep! I've been going for three years now!"

"You must be good then" I shook my head 'no'

"I always tire out fast, so I lose a lot."

"I'm Shuichi, I'm about to turn ten, you?"

' _Thirty-two_ '

"Eight, and my name is Rei."

 _'I feel old as hell.'_

"I have to get home for dinner now, it was nice meeting you, Rei." He waved as he turned and walked off.

"You too Shuichi! Bye bye!" I waved back.

Thirty minutes later I was unlocking my door. I had taken the long way home, just in case. I was also planning to have my freak out within the relative safety of my bedroom.

"I'm home." There was no reply, but I hadn't really expected one.

I dragged myself into my room, once I had closed the door, I flopped onto my bed and started screaming into a pillow.

 _'That was the most terrifying thing ever, and I never wanna do it again._ ' I whined inside my head. I curled in on myself as I remembered the dark vibe I had miraculously ignored during the conversation with the tiny thief.

 _'Well, I need to find another martial art, one that's much more offensive in nature.'_

I groaned at the thought.

I was going to be an even _busier_ bee it seemed.

Damnit.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, this is currently being written on an iPod touch, I'm trying to find the mistakes but they keep escaping me.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **XOXO**

 **-TigressaX**


	3. One, Two, Three Masters!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho we would see a lot more of the demon hotties, Sugar.**

 **Hello, and welcome to chapter three of Galaxy! Yay! Happy reading.**

It took me a week to find a new martial art to start on, at least, it took me that long to find one that I liked.

Muay Thai Boxing was perfect for what I had in mind, because the art was actually created for the purpose of killing your opponent. The downside? There was only one studio that taught it, and it was in a bad part of town.

I had no idea how I was even going to enroll. My father was basically comatose with how much alcohol he drank every day, and I sure as hell wasn't asking Agito to pay for them. I was an almost nine year old little girl, so no respectable place would hire me. I was frowning when it hit me.

' _What if I start helping at my Judo dojo? He could take enough money out of my usual payment that I could at least pay for a few Muay Thai lessons_.' With that decided I went to school. After school I would bring it up to the master.

Once at the dojo, I changed into the white uniform commonly worn when practicing martial arts, tying my purple belt around my waist. I was close to becoming a senior fighter, actually. The master simply had to give me the test.

Sighing, I stepped out of the changing room. I closed my eyes and set my determination as I walked to his door and knocked twice before kneeling.

"Enter." A deep baritone, slightly raspy from age called out. I slid the door open, then stood to make my way inside. Once in the room, I slid the door closed, and kneeled again.

"Reina, it is rare for you to visit me, what do you need, child." He was straight to the point. I lifted my head from its respectful bow, and locked eyes with him.

He was old, with deep lines in his skin, and silver threaded through his still mostly black hair. I had no delusions, however. This man could fight anyone in the dojo, and win. His age belied his skill.

"I came to ask of a favor, in a way, Master." I inhaled deeply before continuing,

"I have come to an... unpleasant conclusion about the world, Master. Before I actually tell you what it is I have come to speak with you about; I would like to make something clear.

I adore judo, and learning it, truly. It's rough, but fun, and so fulfilling when I master a new move. However, it is also predominantly defensive. I respect this, and so I cannot, in good conscience, use it to attack first.

I have come to learn that my respect for the art may actually hinder me in times when I _must_ strike first." I took a deep breath.

"I am not going to stop my classes here, not without proper cause. As I have said, I love learning this style." I closed my eyes, reopening them a moment later.

"But, despite that love, I have decided to learn a new style, one with more offensive intent. I lack the funds to pay to learn however, and so I have come with a proposition.

If you will lower the cost of my lessons each month, I will work for you. If you agree, you will choose what I will do." It was silent for a long while before he stood.

"Follow me, young one. Hurry up now." I scrambled to do as he asked and followEd him through the dojo. He stopped at one of the back rooms and motioned me inside.

"We will spar." I blinked at him.

 _'Is he going to kill me? Did I insult him? Crap._ '

"Understood, Master. May I ask why?"

"No, you may not. Take your position." I did.

He then promptly kicked my ass. I tried to at least stay out of reach, but the old man was _fast_. After the fifth time he had dropped me to the mat, he stood straight.

"We are done. Follow." I followed, my (no doubt bruised) body protesting the entire way. He stopped us in his office and handed me a long strip of cloth. It was a belt, a brown belt to be exact.

 _'Well apparently him kicking my ass for three minutes is proper cause for promotion._ ' I thought sarcastically.

"You will join the competitions, in return you may learn for free. Do not neglect judo in your persuit of a new style. You may leave, Senior brown belt, Reina." I stared dumbly before bowing low.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master." I escaped.

 _'I hate everything._ ' Why did I hate everything? Simple. I couldn't read a map for shit, and I was way too cautious to ask for directions. The neighborhood was shitty. There was no other way to put it. I sighed before focusing on the map again.

"You look lost, Little girl." A mans voice said from beside me. I jerked my head toward him, already shifting into a loose defensive stance.

He was around six foot three, with cropped black hair and bulging muscles. His t-shirt and pants were loose, easy to move in, and his hands were scarred.

"A bit, Mister. I'm looking for Baigon St." I replied. My stop was actually Tsubaki Rd. But Baigon crossed with it.

" _Oh_? And what's a kiddo looking for that street for?" He tilted his head, crouching down in front of me. I debated.

"I am looking for a dojo."

"Oh? You looking for someone who goes there?"

"No, Sir. I am planning to enroll." He paused after I said that. His eyes locked with mine.

"Muay Thai is _not_ a game, kid." His voice was gruff as he spoke.

"Neither is _judo_ , and I've been doing that since I was _five_." I snarked back.

"Oh? What belt are you?"

"Brown." And why did I feel like he was testing me?

"Why are you going to enroll ing Muay Thai if you're already doing so well in another martial art?"

"I have too much respect for judo to use it offensively."

"You saying you _don't_ respect Muay Thai?"

"No, however, Muay Thai is an offensive art, one that I would not feel bad about using for attack."

"Why would you need to attack?"

"If someone was a threat."

"Why would someone be a threat?"

"That is none of your concern, _Sir._ "

"You sure? 'Cause your eyes are glowing a really pretty yellow color, and I could sense your spirit energy from two blocks away." I froze, and stared at him for a long time.

"You must be wrong, Sir. My eyes are _blue_." I told him. He smirked.

"My name is Pakura, I own the Muay Thai dojo you are looking for. I'm also a spiritualist. Don't bullshit me kid, you've met a demon haven't you?" While it was nice to be talked to like an adult, I was worried. I knew humans were cruel creatures. At the same time, this man didn't scare me. If anything, I felt safe around him.

I sighed.

"I have met one, yes."

"Follow me." I was doing that a lot lately, but I did.

Pakura was a _terrifying man._ He could punch holes in _solid stone_ , and kick _hard_ enough to break a _training dummy in half_. He was also thirty-two years old.

Despite being a spiritualist, he knew almost nothing about spirit energy. He could enhance his muscles and bones with it, but that was all. Bright side? He offered to teach me. I agreed.

The only interesting thing that happened for the next year and a half were judo competitions. I felt no guilt for kicking the asses of my opponents; because, children or not, those little shits hit _hard_.

When I was ten, I hit a wall in my spirit energy training, and after a month of no progress, decided to look for Genkai. It took me a week to find her shrine, and another three days to tell my Masters I was leaving on a trip. One more to get the ticket. I left without telling my father.

The bus ride was uneventful, if you ignored the old lady that was singing folk songs the _entire way._ I got off at my stop and started hiking. That took me thirty minutes, the chilling sensation of her barrier was the only interesting thing that happened.

Once I reached the shrine, I stretched my aching muscles and knocked. It didn't take her long to appear. I bowed low.

"Hello, Master Genkai. I apologize for arriving without a warning, however, I have a few questions to ask you." She stared at me.

"You're a child. A child with a decent amount of power, but still a child. Whatever questions could you possibly want to ask an old lady."

"You're not that old, Master Genkai." I said with a smile.

"Well, ask a question, if it isn't stupid I might give you an answer." I took a deep breath.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" I asked, my eyes serious.

 **Hell yeah for cliffhangers, am I right? No? Oops. Sorry, not sorry. Have a wonderful time lovelies and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **XOXO**

 **-TigressaX**


	4. Revelations and Acceptance

**Howdy peeps! Here comes chapter three.**

 **Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own Yu Yu Hakusho? The series started before I was born.**

" _Do you believe in reincarnation?"_

Genkai stared at me for a long time, those words hung heavy in the air. Her eyes stared into my own, as if she was trying to find an ulterior motive to my question.

"I do. Though, on average, souls don't remember their past lives." She finally answered, and I felt relief. Much more relief than I had thought I would.

"And if I were to tell you I was actually thirty-four? What would you say to that?" I asked, my voice surprisingly steady, despite the racing of my heart.

"I would be inclined to believe you. No child has eyes like yours." She paused.

"They don't walk like a twenty-something year old woman, either." I sagged, surprising even myself at the sheer gratefulness that I felt. In that moment it felt like a hundred pounds of weight, that I hadn't known had been weighing me down, had simply fallen away.

I was embarrassed to note the tears in my eyes, and even more embarrassed when all I saw on the woman's face was calm understanding.

"Why don't you come inside for some tea. After your nerves have settled, we'll talk." I was grateful that there was no pity in her tone. I nodded, not trusting my own voice.

She led me inside, and sat me in her parlor, before stepping out to make tea. I used the time of her absence to calm myself down. I was a grown woman, I didn't need to freak out.

I looked around the room from the cushion I was kneeling on, and was surprised at how bare it was. Granted, I supposed she didn't get guests all that often. It was stark in how traditional it was; from the blank paper walls to the tatami mats laid about the room. There was a low table in front of me, and a well-maintained bonsai sakura tree in the corner. The entire room smelt like bitter herbs. Incense, perhaps?

She came back a few minutes later with a teapot and two cups. Caffeinated green tea, yum.

"Well, let's start with your name."

"Which one?" I asked, attempting a weak smile.

"How about both?"

"Annabella." It was strange, actually speaking that name. It had been such a long time since I had heard it.

"But you can call me Reina, Master." She gave a thoughtful hum.

"Annabella is not a name I have heard before." I blinked.

"It's Italian."

"Italian?" I froze.

"Y'know, like the country, Italy." I asked. I was hoping that the thought in my head was wrong. There was no way that Italy didn't exist here, right? Jin had an Irish accent, and Chu was Australian. There was no way... except... I suddenly felt like a moron.

' _Everyone has been speaking in a mix of English and Japanese, how the actual fuck did I miss that?!'_

"Italy... I have never heard of it." She eyed me warily.

"America, Spain, Russia, Mexico, China; do you recognize any of those?" I almost begged. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't. But don't panic, it simply means that your soul changed dimensions." Yes, well, I already knew that.

"What language are we speaking, exactly? Because my name is Japanese, but I speak in english as well."

"The language? It is simply called 'Speak'."

"So everyone in the world, as far a you're aware, talks in Speak."

"Yes. It is considered to have been two languages at one point, but that hardly matters now."

"Well, shit. Do you know which ones demons prefer? The side of the language I mean." She looked at me, then spoke in unbroken English.

"They prefer this side, from what I've noticed."

"Well, shit." I murmured. Shaking my head, I decided to steer us away from potentially panic attack inducing conversation points. I took a deep breath.

"Master Genkai, I changed worlds, not just dimensions."

"Oh?"

"This is going to sound insane, but I know this world. I knew this world before that damned explosion burnt my face off." She quirked an eyebrow, then motioned for me to continue.

"Yu Yu Hakusho, that is what this world was named. It follows the story of a boy; your apprentice, actually." I explained.

"I have no apprentice, Chi- girl." I smirked at her response.

"Not yet, but you will. He will become extraordinarily powerful." She gazed at me.

"And his name?"

"That, I cannot say. You have to accept him, I won't mess up the future by telling you. Trust me though, he's a brat."

"A pain-in-the-ass brat or just a brat?" I laughed.

"Definitely a pain-in-the-ass." She sighed.

"I suggest against telling most that you know the future. It could become dangerous to you, could even change the future you know into something unrecognizable."

"I know." I whispered.

"Good. Now tell me, why are you here?" She steered us back to why I had come.

"I'm... having difficulties with my energy. As in, other than making my hand glow, and accidentally killing my desk, I can't use it. My hits are stronger with it lit up, but that's it."

"Show me." She commanded. I nodded, closing my eyes and grasping that miniature sun in my mental hands. My hand promptly lit up, as if someone had plugged me into an outlet. I opened my eyes, not even needing to look to know that it was yellow, pierced with silver. Intently gazing at my hand, she nodded.

"Well, I see your problem, but it's gonna be hell and a half to fix, Girly."

"I was a damned mechanic, 'm not girly." I responded out of instinct, before speaking again.

"So, what's the problem, Doc? Will I live?"

"You'll live, _Shithead_. However, the problem? You have two separate spirit energies, you need to learn how to call one or the other. Eventually you'll be able to combine them, but for now that isn't the best option. Master both before trying to mix them." I blinked.

"Any idea how exactly I separate the two?"

"Focus on calling one. Start with the yellow, you've got more of that one. The silver should be next. Focus the yellow in one hand and the silver in the other after you get the hang of it." I frowned, this was going to be a lot harder than I had assumed.

"Give me seven days, and I'll teach you how to separate them." I blinked at her, and judging by the look on her face, she saw my hesitation. Not that training with her wouldn't be awesome, but I had heard of what she put Yusuke through.

"Alright, I would be honored." I told her, even as I mentally prepared myself. She smirked. I wondered whether or not I could still run away.

 **Day one.**

I panted as I struggled to keep my energies separated. Genkai simply continued to throw small knives at me, an infuriating smirk on her face. I was starting to hate the old woman, and we had only been training for a few hours. I tossed her a weak glare, still standing in the small clearing she had brought me to. I wasn't stupid enough to run into the forest surrounding the area, my sense of direction would probably get me killed.

"Must you assault me?" I growled.

"Yes." She smiled. Then three more knives. One nicked my shoulder.

"I hate you."

"Good for you." The energies mixed. I paled. She grinned. I turned to run. I felt multiple punches connect to my body. As I went down, I gave her the finger.

"Again." She snapped. I grunted as I stood, cursing her ancestors within the privacy of my mind.

We trained all day. No, that's not quite right... SHE KICKED MY ASS ALL DAY. Much better. When it was finally time to go to bed, I collapsed on my futon, sweaty, bloody clothes and all. I hated everything.

Day two.

"You. Are. The. Devil." I panted, trying (and failing) to dodge a kick to my side.

"Do you think your opponents will just let you sit still as you look for your power? That will not happen, they're going to attack no matter what you're doing, Shithead. I'm simply preparing you for that." She aimed a series of rapid punches to my skull, I tried to move.

 _'It mixed again.'_ I felt my heart sink at the thought. Then I didn't think.

I woke to cold.

"Up, we're not done." Genkai snapped, a bucket held in her hand. I dragged myself up off of the ground.

 _'Is death still an option?'_ I wondered to myself. Genkai smirked. That's a no then.

After managing to pull myself into the bath I fell asleep. I woke up on my futon in the middle of the night. I had to pee. I ignored it and went back to sleep.

 **We'll finish up the week of training next chapter, then have a time skip of about four years. Toss me review if you liked it.**

 **XOXO**

 **-TigressaX**


	5. Hello, Satan

**Galaxy 5**

 **Disclaimer: We've been over this, guys. I'm not the owner of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **Chapter Five! START!**

 **** **Day three.**

"Up." I pulled my pillow over my head. It smelled like shampoo. Forest musk, Yum.

" _Up_." I swatted my hand at whatever was pushing on my shoulder. It stopped and there were footsteps leading away from my position. I sighed and snuggled back into my cushion.

"SWEET MOTHER OF _FUCK!_ THATS COLD! _WHY_?" I yelled as I shot upwards. I felt an ice cube fall down my back, and did the universal dance to remove it. I heard several husky cackles from my left. I turned my head. Genkai smirked.

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

"You're ten years late on that greeting, _Satan_." I respond in a near hiss. She just turned and walked out of the room, expecting me to follow. After changing into a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I did. I hissed lowly as my muscles protested my movements.

"Food is on the table, you have eight minutes to eat, then I want you in the clearing." After speaking, she walked calmly out of the door. I contemplated mass murder. All in all? A normal morning.

 **Day four.**

I moved into a backbend as her feet sailed toward me, then jumped upwards as she shifted and tried to sweep my feet.

"You've gotten better, Shithead." I frowned.

 _'Why do I not like the sound of that?'_ I questioned internally, knowing better than to ask out loud.

"Looks like we can kick your training up a notch."

 _'Fuck.'_

"Fuck." The old witch laughed at me. I asked myself why I hadn't decided to just be normal.

 **Day five.**

"If I give up, will you let me leave?" I asked, my jaw clenched so tightly I was surprised I could speak.

"No, and if you tried? I'd drag you back by your pretty blue hair." She responded, not missing a beat.

"Better than pink." I snarked back.

You know the whole _'kick your training up a notch'_ thing? Well, apparently a notch for Genkai was balancing on wooden poles about _twenty feet off the ground_ , all while she pelted you with potentially deadly things. A rock hit me in the forehead and I had to give up on controlling my energy to stabilize myself.

"I hate you." I told her, even as the wind rushed from my lungs.

 **Day six.**

I sat mutely at the table, eating my rice and fish. Genkai kept glancing at me from her own seat. I didn't care. I had numbed myself to the training, she couldn't hurt me. My mind was on task. When she stood, so did I. I followed her out of the shrine, my energies firmly held apart.

We stopped at a small bridge.

"Hit back." Her voice was strange, like it was far away, but screaming in my ears all at once. I fixed my stance into a beginners Muay Thai form, and evened out my breath. When she shot a kick at my face, I ducked under it, and sent a forceful fist at her in retaliation. She flipped in midair and smiled.

"Congratulations, Shithead; you've reached _'soul-space'_. A special mindset that helps you learn easier. I was getting worried you would drop dead before you found it."

"Soul-space?"

"By working your body and mind into exhaustion you can fall into a sort of trance. When in this trance your subconscious can memorize certain things, and later you will be able to perform them without a thought. By keeping your separate spirit energies, well, separate? In this state? You'll be able to do it much easier out of it."

"You thought this state would be necessary?"

"Yes, your subconscious was keeping them together, even as you fought to keep them apart."

"I see."

"Good, let's get you back to bed. You may be an adult in mind, but in body you are still a child."

"Okay." Still in that dazed 'soul-space' trance, I followed her back to the house. I didn't complain when she fed me again, nor when she made me lay down on my futon. She told me to sleep. I did.

 **Day Seven**

I ducked a kitchen knife as it went sailing for my head, continuing to eat the hell out of my sweet rice porridge.

"I'm leaving sometime soon, right?" I called over my shoulder. A few seconds later Genkai rounds out of the kitchen, long black strips of cloth in her hands.

"Yes. I've prepared a gift for you too, so be grateful." She holds up the cloth.

"That's... what is that, exactly?" I asked, my head tilted. She snorted.

"Spirit weights. You add your energy to them and they gain weight. I helped you with your energy, and you didn't completely fail, so I figured you could use the help with your physical capabilities as well." I blinked.

"Won't that stunt my growth or something? I mean, back in my world, things like caffeine and to much physical stress could severely damage your body." She chuckled.

"It could, if you weren't spiritually active."

"Wow, spirit energy is like the ultimate cheat code, isn't it."

"Pretty much." She agreed. I turned my full attention to her.

"So, show me how to use them."

"Alright, listen up. I'll have you practice here. You'll also need to take them off, for about... two, three days; every two months. If you don't, they'll be more of a hindrance than a help when you do take them off."

"Yes, Satan." She whacked me over the head, before coaching me in how much energy to put in them at a time. After that, she carefully wrapped the areas just above my ankles and wrists. I wiggled around, testing the new weight. Six pounds each, makes for a total of twenty four extra pounds. Yay. Note the sarcasm. I was gonna be in pain for months.

Genkai had actually walked me to the bus stop. I was rather surprised by this, as I had expected her to kick me down the stairs with a jolly _'don't slack off Shithead'_ tossed after me. She punched me in the head before the the bus came, and smirked at me when I growled.

"Don't be a stranger, Shithead. It wasn't completely terrible having you around." She inhaled her cigarette and gave me a smile.

"I'm taking that as an invitation to visit and eat all of your food." I informed her bluntly. I was rather pleased that it earned me a chuckle in response. The bus pulled up and I waved goodbye as I stepped on. I settled into a seat and a lady in the back asked me if I knew the woman. I blinked at her and frowned, before a truly evil thought came to mind.

"Of course I know her, Miss. She's my _grandmother_." The woman blinked before giving me a sheepish smile.

"Ah, I see."

The rest of the ride was uneventful.

When it came time to decide on what middle school I wanted to go to, I actually had to have a small debate in my head. Meiou, was obviously the best school to go to, but there was a problem. Demon thief that could very well go all killing-spree on my poor ass. I settled the debate by telling myself that I could avoid, or at least, rarely interact with him. My second education didn't need to suffer, not for a fear of boy I would likely not see much of. Mind made up, I sent my request and tested in.

First day of school, and I hated it before I even put on the uniform. Why the hell was the skirt so damn short? Why did I have to start going through puberty early? I could've been a late bloomer, I wouldn't have minded! I glared vicious death at the skirt, and cursed my luck. I had grown nearly three inches over the summer, and while I was grateful I wasn't going to be tiny for the fest of my life, there was no way in hell that skirt was going to fit right.

I huffed like the angry little preteen I was and looked for the only pair of shorts I owned. After digging through my drawers for around five minutes I found them. Black latex that went down to my knees. I growled as I got dressed and grumbled as I tried to tie up my long hair. After fighting with my hair for ten minutes, I decided 'fuck it' and just threw it up in a bun. I shuffled into the kitchen, where I had coffee brewing and my book bag set up.

As I made myself a cup I catalogued the kitchen.

"We need veggies. We're also out of sugar." I mumbled out loud.

 _'I don't like it, but I'll have to make a grocery run before I hit the dojo.'_

I sighed again.

 _'The money should be in the old fucks room.'_

Narrowing my eyes, I decided that I was both too old, and too young for this shit.

My first year of middle school went by without a hitch, aside from the entrance ceremony, I hadn't seen the regarded demon at all. I had, however, killed a rather nasty shapeshifter that had been preying on several young girls in the area. It had actually been an accident that I had even found the bastard. He had chosen me, of all girls, to be his next victim. I will admit to a bit (a lot) of panic following my disposal of the creature. In my defense, I hadn't expected it to be so easy to kill. It took only two of my pretty yellow punches to kill him.

One good thing did come out of it however. What good? I finally created my first technique. _Gamma Burst._ Yep. I named it after a spectacular space phenomenon. I'm _such_ a space geek.

Gamma Burst is a short range technique, and it ties in well with my Muay Thai. I encase my hand with spirit energy, and use it as an upgrade to a punch. When the hit makes contact with my opponent, I release it with a push toward them; then the energy, well, _bursts_.

Halfway through my second year, I overheard a conversation.

"-mom is sick, did you hear?"

"I heard she was hospitalized."

"Poor Shuichi."

I blinked.

 _'Well, shit.'_ I bashed my head into the desk.

 **Ta-da! The chappie is done, my KIttens! And that means that I'm going to edit and post the story! Toss me a review, if ya' want to, at least. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **XOXO**

 **-Tigressa**


	6. Red Foxes

**Howdy, Kittens! I just would like to once again mention a couple of things.**

 **First: I am writing this on my iPod, in notes. All editing is being done on FanFiction, before I post. In order to actually do this, I have to switch into desktop/tablet mode, which is a massive pain in my ass. It's not easy, I apologize for any mistakes in the grammar. However, it only allows me to edit it once, right before I save it in the Doc manager. I'll hopefully have a laptop within the next ten months. That should negate a lot of the problem.**

 **Two: I am writing these chapters early, as of the moment I write this, the prologue has been up for about, twenty four hours.**

 **Disclaimer: "I have completed it! My darling potion... finally! Yu Yu Hakusho shall be mine!" A young woman wearing a white lab coat cackled. Her blonde hair was held in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and the glasses on her face glinted evilly.**

 **The woman started walking out of a small laboratory, before she abruptly tripped on nothing. A small vile with greenish fluid inside briefly sailed through the air, before crashing to the ground.**

 **The woman watched in horror as the liquid vaporized and harmlessly floated through a vent.**

 **"Nooooooooo!"**

 **... Onwards!**

 **-Galaxy-**

'Well, shit.' I bashed my head into the desk.

- **Galaxy** -

 _'Wait, did the anime ever tell you how long Kurama's mother had been sick? Was she sick for a long time? A short one? Fuck!_ ' I knew that Kurama had changed during his mother's illness, but never how long she had been ill. I would have to keep my ears out for Yusuke's death. Also for any stronger demon energies in the area.

 _'Damn. Just.. damn.'_ I thought.

 _'It's too soon. I'm not strong enough for the tournament. Not yet.'_

I sighed, then continued reading.

' _I'll deal with this... later.'_

- **Galaxy** -

Two weeks.

I stared. Shuichi Minamino was in my classroom surrounded by the female half of the class. I had only just walked into the room and my head already hurt from the squeals. I blinked.

 _'He looks stressed. It's not obvious, but he most likely hasn't slept much._ ' I sighed, leaving the classroom again.

 _'Fuck you, conscience!'_ I thought viciously, as I opened up my sketch pad.

 _'He's a damned adult, he doesn't need our help! Why are you making me help him?_ ' I all but shrieked inside my head. But even without the response, I knew why.

 ** _-panicpanicpanic fear and "no mom, don't you recognize me? I'm your daughter, not a nurse!"_**

 ** _"Your mother has cancer Miss. Sinclair."_**

 ** _"How long."_**

 ** _"A year at the most, her brain function is failing, the tumor is growing too fast."_**

 ** _"I-I understand."-_**

I was giving him a reprieve, because I had wished someone would have done the same. I stepped back into the classroom.

"Minamino-san? I have a note from the librarian. He wants to see you." I called, he turned his eyes on me.

' _Some of the cold is gone, but I can still see the intelligence.'_

"Minamino-san?" I asked. He nodded, and with an apologetic smile followed me out of the classroom.

"I apologize, Minamino-san. You looked stressed." I spoke after a moment.

"I assume then, that the librarian does not, in fact, wish to see me?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"No."

"I see. Thank you, then." I turned my head toward him.

"Sleep. You being tired is just going to make her worry." I told him calmly. He seemed surprised.

"No amount of smiling will take away those dark marks under your eyes. Makeup might, but it would take practice to be able to apply it." I lock eyes with him. He nodded.

"Thank you..." he trailed off expectantly. I sighed internally.

"Toboku Reina. Minamino-san."

"Thank you, Toboku-san." I walked him to his classroom before heading back to mine.

- **Galaxy** -

'How did it come to this?' I asked myself, looking at the redhead across from me. I reached out, wrapping my hand around the coffee cup and pulled it toward me. I took a sip and sighed.

"Is something the matter, Toboku-san?" He asked in his -stupid- smooth voice.

"Just thinking, Minamino-san."

It had been four weeks since I had helped him out of his bind, three days after that he had requested we study together. Somehow, it had become an consistent thing.

"Question eight?" He asked.

"White blood cells." I responded. We were sitting in a quaint little cafe. It made me miss internet cafe's. And the internet. My kind of internet. Not the bullshit they had now. Damnit.

A car racing past made a terrifying noise.

"Bad engine." I said out of instinct. Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

"The car. The reason it made that noise is because the engine is failing." I fidgeted slightly.

"You like cars I take it?" He drawled.

I chuckle.

"I do. I can probably fix up any car you bring to me."

"Isn't that difficult?"

"No, not really. Messy? Definitely. Dangerous? Most certainly. But it's not that hard as long as you know what you're doing." He nods.

"Could you work on my mother's? It's been making a strange noise recently."

"You have your license?"

"Yes. I shouldn't be able to legally drive until next year, but the DMV looked over my case and gave me one. Mainly because of my mothers illness."

"Yeah, I'll take a look."

"Thank you, Toboku-san."

"Dont mention it."

- **Galaxy** -

"What the hell did you do?!" I all but yelled at Shuichi. He seemed surprised. The car was shit. He'd be better off buying a new one. I decided to inform him of that.

"You'd be better off buying a new one! Damnit, the engine is all but broken. Your transmission is shot! The hell, man?!" I felt vaguely happy when he stepped away, hands raised in a placating manner. I glared at him.

"I'm gonna go under, I need to check the brakes." I pulled my hair back in a braid.

"I've never seen this side of you, Toboku-san." He spoke up -And was that humor in his voice? I threw my jacket -white leather- at him.

"Hold that." I dug through my mechanic's bag, pulling out various tools and a flashlight. I pulled the goggles over my eyes and wrapped a cloth around my mouth.

' _Honestly, this man...'_

I crawled under the car.

Five minutes later I shuffled back out.

"You can't drive this thing. The brakes are busted." I informed him, wiping brake fluid on my shirt. A distant part of me mourned the loss of my last white tank-top.

"That's not good. I have permission to take my mother to see a movie tomorrow." He was frowning.

"I need new parts. I can't just tighten a few nuts and bolts, Minamino." I told him, sighing.

"I can help you get two of the parts I need. You're gonna have to get the last one yourself. If we go now, and get the parts within the next two hours, I can probably fix it today. With a little extra time tomorrow." I frowned. He hummed before heading inside. I stared after him as the white door shut. I looked around while I waited.

Shuichi lived in the suburbs, pretty houses and well-maintained gardens. It was completely different from my dingy little apartment in what seemed to be the ghetto side of town. His house was painted a pretty light green, and his car was nice, for the time period anyway.

When shuichi stepped back out of the house, I looked at him. He had thrown on a nice brown jacket, and a pair of black shoes. His polo and slacks were completely different from my own attire. We looked like we came from separate worlds. Granted, we did, but it was still going to shock most of the people who saw us together.

"Shall we? I assume that you know where we are going." I nodded at him.

"It's a bit of a walk. It'll be worth it though. The man won't charge us extra. He also gives good advice." I smirk at the last bit. I was taking him to Takao. Takao was a pacifist demon, he had come to the human world to get away from a group of demons who had wanted his medical prowess. When he had refused to work for them, the group had gotten violent. So he ran. He had been in the human world ever since. Until, of course, I had found him. I had actually contacted Genkai to confirm his story. She had.

It was a twenty minute walk.

"Takao, my man! I need stuff!" I called out as I stepped into the shop. There was a shuffle in the back. It was quickly followed by a bang, then a curse.

"'Na? That you, Kiddo?" Ah yes, 'Na', the nickname he had given me. Most people called me Rei, but Takao liked going against the usual.

"Yep! Now get out here! I'm fixing up a car as a favor, and I need stuff." There was a rumbling laugh as he stepped forward to meet me. The door swinging shut after his massive frame passed through it. I felt Shuichi stiffen next to me. I hoped he wouldn't attack. That would end badly for all involved.

"I need an engine, transmission, wiring for said transmission, brake fluid, and a new set of brakes." I told him, cocking my hip and putting my hand on it. He smiled.

"You plannin' on coming to work for me yet? I need another mechanic." I laughed at that, even as he bustled around for what I needed.

"Nah. I still can't work here, legally speaking."

"Fuck the police."

"That'll get you tossed in jail for sexual harassment."

"Boo. Always ruining my fun." I smirk at that.

"Oops." A hand smacked the back of my head, and I snickered.

"Oh right! Takao, meet Minamino Shuichi, Minamino, meet Takao." I waved between the two of them.

Takao offered his hand for a shake, Shuichi shook it.

"Despite his appearance, Takao is very gentle, Minamino." I smiled as I said it.

"When I mentioned that I compete in judo, he nearly had a heart attack. Honestly. He just hugged me and refused to let go." Takao looked affronted.

"What if you get hurt? Who will fix you up? A year ago you were half the size of the people you fought! You could have gotten severely injured." His brown eyes were wide.

"Have a little faith, Papa Bear!" I laughed.

"Martial arts were created to help weaker people fight stronger ones, Y'know!" He frowned at me.

"And when they have more training than you?"

"I lose, get stronger, and then win."

"Not all fights are like that, some could leave you crippled." I rolled my eyes at him. He really was overprotective.

"I know." I concede. He sighed. Takao was actually my medic. Whenever I would get hurt fighting a demon I would go to him. He really was a great medic. It took him seconds to heal broken bones, and I barely had any scars thanks to him. Shuichi looked confused at how familiar we were. So I just tossed a cheeky smirk over my shoulder.

"Takao is family to me. I'm more comfortable around him than nearly anyone else." It was a subtle warning on my part, not that he knew that. Takao was family, would you attack him, knowing what it fells like to watch your mother die? At the very least, it would keep him from just outright killing Takao.

- **Galaxy** -

I had been working on Shuichi's car all day. I only needed a little bit longer, but it was dark. I didn't want to work in the night and accidentally mess something up. I stood straight and stretched, reveling at the popping of my joints. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since the sandwich that Shuichi had brought me around dinner time.

I turned toward the house, planning on telling him that I was heading home. I blinked.

"How long have you been there, Minamino?" I asked. He was sitting on the porch, a book in hand and a mug of tea sitting next to him. He looked up.

"An hour or so." I shook my head. I should have sensed him.

"I'm gonna head home. Alright?" I picked up my toolbox.

"I can't let you walk home, Toboku." I raised an eyebrow at the firm voice he used.

"My mother would run me over with her car if I allowed a young woman to walk home, alone, at this time of night." I scowled.

"I can handle it, Shuichi." I told him. His eyes lit up.

"I most certainly can't allow a friend to, now can I, Reina." Damnit. First names. They carried so much weight in this world.

"I need to shower, and I don't have a change of clothes."

"You can borrow a pair of mine, I'll wash yours tonight."

"What would your mother say about you having slumber parties with strange girls?"

"She'd be happy I didn't let her go home alone at night. She'd also be proud that I made a friend."

"I'm not gonna win this, am I?" I sighed. He just smiled.

"Fine." I told him.

"I'll stay the night. I need some help with history, anyway."

"Excellent."

- **Galaxy-**

 **And Reina unwillingly gains a friend! Woot. The series should start next chappie! Woot. We're there!**

 **Until next time!**

 **XOXO**

 **-Tigressa.**


	7. Well, That Happened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! How many times will you people make me admit it?! It's painful, damnit!**

 **Woot for new chapter. It took me awhile to finish the last one. My bestie was at my house. She's also moving in. Woot.**

 **-Galaxy-**

 _"Excellent"_

- **Galaxy** -

Shuichi and myself were locked in a silent battle of wills. Neither one of us willing to budge. My eyes narrowed. His lips pressed into a thin line.

After agreeing to stay the night, I had borrowed his shower; and a set of his pajamas. That was okay. I didn't want to stink us his house with my B.O after all. Then, this.

"It's really no problem, Reina. Take my bed."

"There's no need, Shuichi. Your couch is rather nice."

"You won't be kicking me to the couch."

"Oh?"

"I'll take my mother's room." He smiled.

' _Damnit_.' 

"You win, Shuichi."

"Of course." Shuichi, the smug bastard, replied.

 _'Damnit_.'

After settling the debate, I watched t.v. Shitty t.v. I wanted Supernatural and the Food Network back. _Please_. Shuichi was in the kitchen, making dinner. I felt vaguely offended when I realized that by this worlds standards we had flipped roles. I was the husband that worked all day, and Shuichi was the wife, busying away in the kitchen. Actually, if add in the fact that he was a murderous fox thief in human skin and I was a reincarnated twenty-first century girl? It became humorous. And convoluted. _Very_ convoluted. I froze as a thought entered my mind.

' _Shuichi would probably understand my problem the best out of all the people I know of. He had to take a human body, a human life. It's not completely the same. Because he can, and will go back to demon world. But... can I tell him?_ 'I thought about it.

' _No, not yet_.' His mother was far too sick. I wouldn't add more to his plate.

"Reina, do you like steamed vegetables, or roasted?" He called from the kitchen.

"I'll eat them either way, I'm not picky." I respond,

"Roasted it is." I laughed at him.

' _Is this what friendship is like?'_

- **Galaxy** -

A week later I found myself staring down at several young girls.

"Who do you think you are?! Hanging out with Shuichi-sama!" Akemi, Aki, Ami? _Fuck_ _it,_ the short one asked me.

"Yeah, you aren't anything special!" Long ponytail continued.

"You don't have the right to be near him!" Too-short-skirt added. I admit to being very alarmed at the appearance of the Minamino fan-club. I hadn't expected it, I probably should have.

"You ladies do realize that what you're attempting is bullying, correct?" I asked them. My voice was bland. I had been bullied back in middle school the first time. I could honestly tell you that a lot of bullies weren't aware of how badly they could hurt someone with words. I might as well inform these ones.

"What? No! We just don't want you near him!" Too-short-skirt replied. I sighed. Pre-teen logic.

"Saying words with intent to harm without proper cause, putting down someone you don't like. Cornering me with numbers in an effort to make me uncomfortable. If I wasn't who I was. If I was almost any other student in this school, I would be terrified." I told her.

"We just... don't want you near him!" Short one yelled.

"Why? Because you don't like it? Are you his girlfriend? His sister? His friend? No? If you were, and you were simply worried about him, I wouldn't mind. However, you aren't. You are attempting to _bully_ someone over a _crush_ , something that will most likely fade in a year or two. Because you feel threatened, you are attempting to hurt someone else."

"That's, we just-" long ponytail attempted.

"Take some advice. A lot of times a few words hurt more than a punch or broken bone. The injuries they leave are also harder to heal."

"We just.. DO you like Minamino-Sama?" I sighed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. I do not like Shuichi in a romantic manner. We are friends. And far too young for romance." Well, technically, we were both old enough, but they didn't need to know that. I also really didn't have any feelings for him other than friendship. My recent jokes about him running away with me to be my wife were just in good fun. Okay, I was slightly serious. _What_? The man could _cook_.

They all seemed to deflate in relief. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a class to get to. Good day." I walked away from them.

"Fucking pre-teen drama bullshit." I muttered as I walked down the hallway.

"You seem to be in a good mood." A voice said from nearby. I lifted my head to see Shuichi walking down the hallway toward me.

"I had a run-in with your fans." I told him. I was irritated and I knew he could tell.

"Are you alright." There was honest worry in his voice. So, he was aware that they were rabid?

"That's insulting, Shuichi. I'm a bit too mature for their words to hurt. And if any of them had attacked? I am a nearly a sixth degree dan in judo, Y'know. Also nearly that high in Muay Thai." I frowned at him.

"I worry about you, _Anata_." He told me. I had to bite back a laugh. Anata, or dearest, was my newest nickname from him. Anata is normally how a wife referred to their husband. It tied in well with the whole 'run away with me and be my wife' joke I had started.

"Of course, my love. But you must be aware that I can handle myself." He snorted a laugh at the gruff tone I used.

"Speaking of." He started.

"I'm leaving town for a few days."

"Oh?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could watch mother for me?"

"Of course, I always love spending time with Shiori-san. Where are you going?" I easily fell in step with him.

"A few old friends from elementary need help, so I'll be assisting them."

"I see."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, so if you'd like, we can hang out today."

"Cool." I smiled. I dropped him at his classroom, and headed toward mine.

' _So, its starting. Let's hope canon is still canon._ ' I thought wryly.

- **Galaxy** -

I stepped carefully through the door, a bowl in my hands.

"Reina-chan! How are you?" A female voice asked. It was weak, hoarse, and tired.

"I'm doing well Shiori-san." I smiled.

"I'm glad. How is school?"

"Going well. It's a bit lonely without Shuichi, but I'll manage. I brought you a homemade fruit bowl." I hand her the bowl.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. He'll be back today. You won't be alone there for much longer." She said, a gentle look on her face. I laughed.

"That's true."

The two of us spent the next few hours just spending time together. Watching movies, chatting. I even managed to get her to eat. Accomplishment! After awhile I had to well, go. So I stood and headed to the bathroom. I did my business and started washing my hands.

Pulse. 

I froze, the water still running over my hands.

Pulse.

I jerked my head to the side, nearly giving myself whiplash.

Pulse.

I frowned, and spread out my senses.

Pulse.

Found it. Just inside the hospital.

Pulse.

The energy was nearly sickening, it was strong.

Pulse.

There was hunger in it. Cruelty.

Pulse. 

I left the bathroom quickly.

 **Pulse**.

Thirty meters.

 _PuLsE_.

The children's ward. The sick fuck.

 ** _PUlsE_**.

I saw it. Or rather, him. He was leaning over a small child. He was covered in scales, two horns jutted from the side of his head. Deadly looking claws extended from his hands. I could smell the scent of a human eater from here. The scent of rotting flesh. He opened his mouth, revealing razor-like teeth. His jaw unhinged, and only one thing went through my head.

' _Nope_.'

I lurched toward him, mindful of the unconscious nurse just outside the room.

 ** _PULSE_**.

He turned his head. Then promptly got my fist in his face as a reward for his effort. He immediately backflipped away.

"Cafeteria is closed, scrawny." I said bluntly. My hands lit up with golden energy. He snarled at the sight.

"Why do you go after kids? Do you have any idea how sickening that is. Do you have any idea, how much that pisses me off?" I all but growled the last sentence. He roared in response.

"Are you just too stupid to speak?" I asked him. A slow smile pulled at his lips.

"Since you will be my next meal, I suppose I should honor you with my voice." He agreed. His voice was wispy, faint almost. I rolled my eyes, and lurched forward. His energy was strong, for the demons I had thus far encountered. Shuichi's energy was stronger. So was mine.

I lifted my leg as I neared him. He was moving away, but not quite fast enough. The hit wasn't clean, but I could tell that I did damage. My knee slammed into his abdomen, and I didn't waste any time. He was still moving away as I swung my fist, still glowing, right into his face. I shifted my balance onto one leg and drove my knee into his ribs. He coughed and I reached my hands out, one on each side of his head. I jumped, twisting in midair to snap his next. His lifeless body collapsed onto the ground. I dropped immediately afterward.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I cursed, my hands pressed to my side. The demon had raked his claws up- or rather, down- my ribs. A last ditch effort to save himself. I glanced down, and let out another long string of curses. Needless to say, that shirt was ruined. Four long claw marks decorated my side, and I was bleeding heavily, my not-so-grey-anymore shirt attested to that.

"Damnit." I stood up and carefully made my way back toward the bathroom where I had left my jacket. Once there, I washed my hands again, and carefully pulled on my forgotten jacket. I was just grateful that the demon had knocked everyone out. Maneuvering would have been much more difficult if he hadn't. I was also grateful that the demons body was, by that point, almost completely decomposed.

Demon bodies, while able to bleed, and die in the human plane, would quickly decompose once they lacked life energy. A human body would do the same on the demon plane. This was due to some properties of some sort. Energy particles? Yes, that. The barrier between the worlds kept two different energy particles away from each other.

The two particle once lived in harmony, but that all changed when spirit world attacked...

' _Oh. Hey, blood loss. Been awhile_.' I needed to get to Takao. Badly. I was grateful that I had worn a long jacket that day. That way, no one could see the blood on my pants. I stumbled my way out of the hospital, mentally apologizing to Shiori. Shuichi would get there soon. She would be okay.

Then, I ran face-first into someone's chest.

' _Fuck_.'

"Reina?" A very familiar voice asked me. I looked up.

' _Double fuck.'_ I looked up at Shuichi.

"Welcome home?" I wondered. His nostrils flared.

"Reina, are you hurt?"

' _Triple fuck.'_

- **Galaxy-**

 **Er... I lied. Canon starts next chapter... probably. Anyway! First fight scene! Fuck yeah! Also, about the demon? Pre-Yusuke Hiei level. Yes, she's currently stronger than our favorite punk. However, please remember that she's also been training, and fighting demons longer than him. She's a bit of a badass, really... she will struggle. However, she will not always be an underdog. I think that the whole 'everyone is stronger, but I'll still win, because, magic!' Thing is bullshit. Sooo, she's pretty damn strong right now. Lemme know whatcha think!**

 **XOXO,**

 **-Tigressa.**


	8. Damnit, Foxboy!

**Disclaimer: No, Officer, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Why are you still pointing your gun at me? What? No! I'm not resisting arrest. What are you doing with that pepper spray?! Hey! HEY!**

 **Sooo... Here's the new chappie.**

 **...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-Galaxy-**

 _'Triple fuck.'_

 **-Galaxy-**

 _'Wait, did he just smell me? Not cool dude, not cool at all. Crap, he's still looking at me. C'mon brain. Make up a lie. We used to be good at that in high school.'_ I blinked up at him.

"No." I said. Smooth, Rei, smooth.

"Then why do I smell blood?"

"Period, asshole. And are you _sniffing_ me? Stop that, it's rude." I paused.

"And creepy, really creepy." I narrowed my eyes at him. Trying desperately to ignore the way the world swayed. I needed to get to Takao. I carefully made my way around his form.

"Bye." I told him as calmly as I could. He reached out and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing, Shuichi?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. His lips were pursed as he stared at my wrist. Why was he..? I glanced at it. Blood. My wrist had a smear of blood on it. _Shit_.

"I doubt that blood is from your cycle, Reina."

"I'll explain later, Shuichi. Really. I need to go." My body felt heavy. I needed to get to Takao. His eyes stared at me with... worry? He was worried? Or course he was. We were friends. However, he was pretty much my first friend, so... yeah. I didn't immediately see that.

"What's wrong, Reina?" My vision was fading at the edges.

"Reina?" I couldn't feel my legs. My tongue tasted like ash in my mouth.

"Get m-meee tooo TAkaO." I managed. I felt him lurch forward as my legs buckled. Then, all I saw was black.

 **-Galaxy-**

I could hear muffled voices, and my head was aching up a storm. My eyes felt sealed shut, and I could probably drink a lake.

"-Takao-san." Shuichi?

"-e wouldn't kill me, not until she knew I was lying. Good kid. You're her first friend, Y'know?" Papa-Bear.

"She's my first friend as well. I'm... grateful, to have met her. Is this the worst injury you've had to treat her for?"

"Pretty close, she pierced a lung five months ago. I'm starting to see a pattern."

"A pattern?"

"She's reckless when people around her are in danger."

"Seems like her." A quiet chuckle, quickly followed by a belly laugh. I managed to peel my eyes open. I was... in Takao's room. The garage. Good. He had listened. Memories assaulted my mind. The hospital, Shiori, the demon, and running into Shuichi. Crap. I didn't want Shuichi to know about this part of my life. Not yet, at least. I cleared my throat.

"Papa-Bear?" I wondered. The conversation in the other room cut off. There was the squeaking of a chair as someone stood. A few seconds later Takao lumbered into the room. He was holding a glass.

"Water?" I asked. He handed me the glass. His hands started glowing and he held them to my head. I greedily drank the water.

"Any aches?" He asked, voice gruff.

"My side stings, and my head feels like it's... full of cotton." He nodded at my response and the light flared brightly. My head was clearer.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"If I wasn't as good as I am? You would have bled to death."

"Sorry."

"Be more careful, 'Na." He frowned.

"I know you worry about others, but I'd like it if you'd worry about yourself." I frowned back at him. How was I supposed to explain? Explain that while death was terrifying, I wasn't scared. That I had met death in the most intimate way? That death, to me, was something familiar?

"I'll try. I guess I'm just not used to having people who would care if I died." I laughed. It was a sad laugh, maybe hollow. And I nearly flinched at the look in his eyes.

' _No. don't pity me, I'm an adult, damnit. I can take care of myself! I have been even before this new life._ ' I thought. But I still kept my mouth closed. He didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know about the loneliness (depression) curled right underneath my skin. Or about how hard it was to get up in the morning. He didn't need to know. No one did. I could handle it. (I had to.)

"How long have I been out?" I asked him, false cheer. A fake, strained smile on my lips.

"Six hours." He answered, knowing that I was forcing it. He let it go. I was grateful for that. I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"How much did you tell Shuichi?" I sighed. I started carefully moving my limbs.

"Enough, he already knew a lot." I sighed, again.

"I just... wanted to tell him myself."

"Understandable, but he knows anyway. Now you won't have anymore big secrets." It took all of my self-control to keep from laughing at that. No big secrets? Bullshit. I also wasn't ready to tell him about my reincarnation. At least, not yet.

"He's here, right?" Takao nodded.

"Yo, Shuichi! You can come in now." I yelled. The redhead stepped into the room.

"Are you alright, Reina?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine, Shuichi. T'was no big deal." I felt Takao stiffen.

"Okay, so it was a big deal. I'm fine, though." Great, now he was glaring too.

"Why would you be so reckless? Fighting a demon of that caliber... you could have died." I locked eyes with him.

"And what about the kid it was going after? What if it had moved on and gone after your mother, Shuichi? Should I have just left it be?"

"That's not what I'm saying, just... be more careful. Don't let your worry for others tunnel your vision."

' _Hypocrite_!' I thought. He was going to give away his life, and I was the reckless one?

He slowly made his way over to the bed I was using, and sat down. I can admit to being very surprised when he then wrapped his arms around me.

"You may not care for your own life, Reina. However, there are two people in this room who do." Oh, oh, crap. He really was too smart. Far too smart.

"Shouldn't you be checking on Shiori-san?" I asked, voice muffled by the fabric of his coat.

"I checked on mother five hours ago. Don't change the subject."

"But I don't like the subject that we're on."

"Too bad."

"Where did the sudden sass come from, Shuichi?"

"Clearly I have spent far too much time with you."

"How sad. I've corrupted such a nice boy." His chest seemed to be... vibrating.

"If you only knew, Reina." No, he was... purring. Against my better judgement, my eyelids fell closed.

' _Using purring is cheating damnit. I'm not old enough to resist it. Stupid fox boy.'_ I thought, even as I fell asleep.

"She's gonna be pissed at you, Red."

"I'm aware, Takao-san. She needs the sleep though."

 **-Galaxy-**

When I next woke up, I felt immensely better. Did that mean that I wasn't going to give my favorite redhead a verbal beat down? No. it just meant that it was going to hurt less when I yelled.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, only mildly surprised that I was wearing a different shirt... and underwear. Luckily, because Takao was truly an immense size, it was more like wearing a nightgown. The hem of the shirt landed at my knees.

I hissed at the temperature of the floor and instinctively pulled my feet up. A lock of hair fell forward into my eyes. I frowned at it. I would cut it off. It was obnoxious... and I needed coffee.

Once again braving the cold of the floor, I stood, then quickly padded my way out of the room. I had been here so many times that I knew the layout. I took a turn into Takao's kitchen, and, completely ignoring the two people at the table, stepped toward his coffee maker.

"Coffee." I whispered.

"There's some already in the pot. Made it twenty minutes ago." I ignored the humor in his voice. Reaching into the cupboard above the coffee maker, I pulled down a dark blue mug. My mug. Twisting around, I opened the fridge, removing the creamer. I hip-checked the fridge door closed. I heard muffled chuckles from the table.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. The chuckles were smothered further. I pulled my now made coffee toward me and turned to the two at the table. The culprit of the laughter was obvious. Shuichi's shoulders were shaking, and he had his hair hiding his face. I was surprised when I noticed that he had a bed head. His hair had always been perfect after all. Prick.

"Prick." I told him. I then promptly curled myself up in one of the two remaining chairs. Bringing the mug up to my face I let out a happy noise.

I glanced up to Shuichi, who was only then starting to calm down.

"So. My best friend is a demon?" I asked him. His laughter died instantly. He looked at me warily.

"You purred at me, Shuichi. Humans can't do that." I explained, drinking down more coffee. He nodded.

"Fox demon, technically." I had to fight back the urge to ask him if he was a playboy.

"Fox, huh? I can see that. Nearly every female in our school want to bone you. Your human form?"

"I was dying. So I took refuge in a soulless fetus." I nod, grateful that he mentioned the soulless part.

"Rude, by the way." He blinked at me.

"I'm a bit young to fight off the effects of purring." I explain.

"I admit that I was surprised at how well it worked. You're much stronger than I had assumed." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"While it would have calmed a normal human spiritualist, your energy, being as strong as it was, accepted it. Granted, I could also have worked due to the fact that you trust me... it's also a sign that your energy is strong enough to create an aura." My other eyebrow flew upwards toward its match. I was strong enough that an aura was forming? Surprising.

Gender is meaningless to a demon, instead, they paid attention to aura's. Dominant and submissive, to be precise. There were also switches, like Genkai, who could be both dominant and submissive. For humans it was very rare for them to ever develop an aura, as it required a large amount of energy, at least c-rank. Most humans never made it past d-rank.

The auras were spiritual, mental. Something innate, something that you could never change once you awoke it. It _wasn't_ _sexual_ , but it did lead to finding a suitable mate.

Last I heard, Dominant auras were the most common in either world. Next came switches, and then submissive. I frowned pensively.

"Are you sure that I'm developing an aura? I mean, I'm not that strong." And I really wasn't. I could do very little with my energy, despite how long I had been using it. And the silver? I still couldn't use use it. Gamma Burst, muscle enhancement, and bone enhancement. That was the extent of what I knew.

He nodded.

"Even if you may not be able to do much with it, there's quite a bit of it from the amount of training you've done. It's still developing, yes. However, I can already tell that your aura will be strong." He explained.

"Oh. Cool." I told him. Takao, who had been silent through the entire conversation, laughed loudly at that.

"'Oh, cool' she says. Never mind that she's one of very few humans who will form an aura." He laughed.

"I've only had one cup of coffee Papa-Bear. I'll giggle and jump around the room after cup three." I informed him blankly. Shuichi stood up, running his fingers through his hair. His hair fell perfectly after a few seconds.

"I'll be leaving. I need to visit mother, I'll tell her you said hi, Reina." He said, pulling on his jacket. He started walking out of the room.

"It has to be an energy trick." I spoke, staring at his hair.

"I'm sorry?"

"There is absolutely no way that finger combing is enough to make your hair fall that perfectly, Foxy." I explained. He just laughed, making his way out of Takao's.

"Is it a demon thing?" I yelled. My only answer was the door as it swung closed. I turned to Takao.

"Well, is it?" He laughed at me too.

- **galaxy** -

I made my way into the hospital, a bag of fruit over my shoulder. My hair was braided down my back, and I was wearing one of my emergency sets of clothes from Takao's. Making my way through the hallways, I thought.

 _'If_ _Shuichi_ _just_ _stole_ _the_ _artifacts_ , _like_ _I_ _think_ _he_ _did, does that mean thatShiori might die soon? Crap, and Shuichi is going to trade his life for hers. But, doesn't Yusuke step in instead? I need to look at my notes again.'_ I sighed. The notes.

The notes, that was something I had created two months after seeing Botan. They consisted of everything I could remember about Yu Yu Hakusho; written in Italian, obviously. There were around six notebooks on the subject. One of them just being a summary of events.

Silently I cursed my perfectionist nature. Anything like a list, or schoolwork; paperwork in general, really, had to be perfect. I could fuck off and not clean my room for two months, but my paperwork was always orderly, a trait I had picked up from my mother.

 _'We_ _are_ _getting_ _into_ _the_ _feels_ _area_ , _abort_ , _abort_.' I thought, a humorless chuckle coming from my mouth. I stopped walking and opened one of the doors.

"Hello, Shiori-san! I brought more fruit!"

I closed the door behind me.

- **Galaxy** -

The next day, after Muay Thai, I walked to the hospital. I seemed to be spending a lot of time there recently. Maybe because Shiori reminded me of a parent? (Of what parents should be, semi-strict, but there, loving and believing in you. Not passed out drunk at noon.)

"Shuichi." I greeted, catching a flash of red hair from the corner of my eye.

"Reina." He nodded. I looked curiously at the boy standing slightly behind him. Was that? Yes, it was. I looked away from the two so that they wouldn't see my face go pale.

 _'So_ , _it's_ _tonight_?' I hoped the storyline went how it did in the anime. If not...

I peeked back at Shuichi.

If not...

My best friend would die.

- **Galaxy** -

 **Look** **forward** **to** **the** **next** **chapter** , **Kittens**! **It's** **gonna** **be** **an** **emotional** **one**. 

**Also** , **don't** **expect** **chapters** **this** **long** **every** **time** I **write**. **My** **birthday** **was** **on** the **thirtieth** ( **December** ) **and** **even** **if** **this** **is** **gonna** **get** to **you** **guys** later, I **wanted** **to** **share** **the** **happy**.

 **I'm** **nineteen** **now**. **Wow**. **My last** **year** **as** **a** **teen**. 

**Anyway, see** **you next** **chapter!**

 **XOXO** ,

- **Tigressa**.


	9. Love Thy Mother

**Hiya people! Ready for the emotions?**

 **Disclaimer: Okay people, this is getting ridiculous. I know I'm awesome, but I'm not quite awesome enough to have created Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **\** ** _TRIGGER WARNING/ THIS CHAPTER has a part involving a stillborn child. IF THIS IS A TRIGGER, PLEASE SKIP THE LONG ITALICIZED PART! IT IS MARKED WITH A "-"AT BOTH THE BEGINNING AND END._**

 **Also, (writers block vs insomnia!) Insomnia takes the win.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-Galaxy-**

 _If not..._

 _My best friend would die._

- **Galaxy** -

I inhaled deeply, pushing away my frenzied thoughts.

 _'Now is not the time to panic. Now is the time to plan. If Yusuke doesn't offer his life, I'll offer mine. It's not like I haven't died before. My father wouldn't even notice if I was gone.'_ I reasoned. It was acceptable if I died. I wasn't a fundamental part of this world. Yusuke and Kurama were. They were needed. I wasn't. Simple as that.

I blatantly ignored the tiny voice in my head. It whispered at me, ' _are you sure? Are you sure you want to go through that again?'_

"Who's your friend?" Yusuke asked.

"Toboku Reina, a pleasure." I responded. He seemed surprised.

"Hey, I know you! I've been to a few of your matches!" I blinked. Yusuke had gone to my competitions? I... hadn't expected that, at all.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yep, I saw one about a month ago. You took down a guy three times your size. You didn't even break a sweat! It was awesome." The sheer amount of awe in his voice made me laugh.

"Glad you liked it." I smirked.

"The names Yusuke, by the way." I smiled at him.

"As I said, a pleasure." He grinned, walking a bit faster, leaving Shuichi behind.

"You're a household name, Y'know." I blinked at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"In martial arts, you're a household name. Trained by one of the best, already competing with people years ahead of you." I wasn't quite sure how to take that. I mean, I knew I was a good fighter, I had been training for years -but, a household name? That wasn't something I had considered.

"You and Shuichi are friends?" I asked, tilting my head. He froze for a moment.

"Ah, well, no? I mean, I only met him like, two days ago?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Yusuke and I share similar interests in one of our hobbies." Shuichi explained. I hummed to hide a frown. I had known that my friendship most likely didn't mean much to him. Despite that, it still hurt; the fact that he could lie so smoothly to me.

 _'He's over a thousand years old, Reina.'_ I thought to myself.

' _Get a grip._ '

"Not to be rude, but you two seem like complete opposites to me." I told Yusuke with an apologetic smile.

"What hobby do you share?" Yusuke looked like he was having heart failure, while Shuichi simply smiled.

"Botany." He spoke.

" _Botany_?" I asked, dubious.

"Yes."

"Yusuke-san doesn't look like the green thumb sort."

"Looks can be misleading. You should know that. Most people wouldn't believe that a young lady, such as yourself, would be powerful enough to take on a grown man." He kept his serene smile as he spoke.

We arrived at Shiori's room before I could pressure him into telling the truth.

- **galaxy** -

I stood in the waiting room, wringing my hands as the doctors worked on Shiori. I paced back and forth, ignoring the sympathetic and pitying looks sent my way. Before running off with Yusuke, Shuichi had asked me to wait and listen for news about his mother. It made me angry, even if I did understand why he did so.

I stumbled in my pacing as I felt a surge of spirit energy from above me.

 _'Is that the Forlorn Hope? It feels like..._ ' I didn't need a mirror to know that I had gone pale. Darkness, the endless abyss. Shadowed hands brushing against my face, hands, sides, everywhere they could reach. Hushed voices and desperate screams. Pain, terror, and - _no I don't want to please don't make me_ -. 

I crumpled as if struck, my arms wrapping tightly around my body in a futile effort to get warm. My eyes were unseeing as they stared at the linoleum floors. My body trembled as I desperately tried to fight off a panic attack.

 _Death_.

The Forlorn Hope felt like death.

And then it didn't.

I slowly came to, my head bounding and my body still quaking. I was aware of a nurse crouched by my side, hand rubbing my back. I blinked, turning to her. She looked relieved as I did so.

"Miss, you had a panic attack." The way she spoke was gentle, as if she thought speaking would send me into another fit. I blinked again as I processed her words.

"Is this the first one you've had?" She wondered, eyes soft. I mutely shook my head.

"Is it a common occurrence? Do you take medication?"

"It's not unusual for me, Ma'am, and no, I don't take medication." I responded. My head pounded as I spoke, but I could feel the headache start to recede. She nodded, then gave a hum.

"I'm going to ask you to come to an examination room, Miss." she smiled apologetically at me.

"It may not have been a long attack, but it was a strong one. I'd like to test your vitals."

"Right." I wet my dry lips, and (with great difficulty) stood, my weights feeling much heavier than usual. The nurse led me out of the waiting room and into an examination room. I glanced at all of the equipment before taking a seat on the table/chair thing that all examination rooms have.

The woman handed me paper cup of water, instructing me to drink slowly so that I wouldn't get sick. I sipped slowly at it as she sat herself behind a blocky computer.

"My name is Saigo Kakome, I will be attending to you. Please answer the following questions." She smiled as she grabbed a clipboard and moved her chair to me.

"Name?"

"Toboku Reina."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"Date of birth?"

"October twenty-sixth."

"Blood type?"

"I believe I'm type O."

"Place of birth?"

"I don't know, sorry."

"No problem sweetheart. Are you sexually active?"

"No."

"Is there any chance that you are pregnant or may become pregnant?"

"None."

"Are you physically active?"

"Yes, quite. I'm a martial artist, currently practicing two disciplines."

"Impressive. Do you smoke?"

"Occasionally."

"Do you have any stressors in your life, currently?"

 _'Honey, I'm a dead person from another world with a drunk for a father, an ancient fox demon for a friend, and I just re-experienced death. Yes.'_ Figuring that would get me thrown in a mental asylum, I decided to change my answer.

"Yes, Ma'am." I glanced away.

"I see." She stood up.

"I'm going to take your vitals now."

I let the nurse put me through the standard tests. It took fifteen minutes. Once she was done, she suggested that I rest, and handed me a piece of paper.

"After running your name through our system, we found out that you have never been given any shots. This paper tells you what you are due for. Please give this to your parent or guardian, and have them either bring you in, or sign for you to get them done." I took the paper and bowed in thanks. She cheerfully waved me out of the room.

Once outside, I leaned against the hallway wall. I rubbed at my temples. This was officially a terrible day. When I opened my eyes, I jumped, bashing my head against the wall behind me. Hissing, I dropped into a crouch, clutching at the wounded area.

"The hell Shuichi?! You trying to give me a heart attack?" I snapped, glaring at the redhead. He looked down at me, before raising one eyebrow purposefully. I huffed at him in return.

"You weren't in the waiting room, I was worried." He spoke, voice bland.

"Whatever are you doing over here, Reina?"

"Nothing important." My eyes widened.

"Shit. How's Shiori?!" I jolted upwards, immediately regretting it when my head began to spin. He smiled, a truly happy one, and I thought that maybe, just maybe I could forgive him-

"It's a miracle, she's made a full recovery. You, however, should not lie." -and now I wanted to punch him. Badly. _Hypocrite_. Yes, I was keeping my reincarnation from him, but it's not like I wanted him to tell me about Yoko! Or his previous life! Just things like this, big things, not major ones. I locked eyes with him, a faint feeling of pride making itself known when his eyes widened.

"What was the energy surge on the roof, Shuichi? How do you really know Yusuke?" I asked, barely restraining the venom from my voice. I was desperately trying to deprecate my rage at him, from my rage at everything else. He took a step back, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Reina I don't think that now-" I cut him off.

"Cut the shit, Foxy." I growled. He paused. Maybe he read something from my face, or my wildly flashing energy, because he closed his mouth, whatever lie he was going to say dying in his throat.

"I was attempting to use an ancient artifact of great power, for my mother's sake." He said, a sigh leaving his lips.

"What's the catch?" He blinked at me.

"I'm sorry?" I squared my shoulders, distantly noticing that he was only an inch or so taller than me.

"What did the artifact want in return? I'm not stupid, Foxy! A power like that would have come at a great price." He closed his eyes, suddenly looking weary, and far, far too old for his body.

"Life, Reina. It asked for my life in leu of hers." I closed my eyes, ice trailing down my spine. Knowing was one thing, hearing it was an entirely different matter.

"Moron!" I yelled, and by some pure luck, or perhaps because he was surprised, my fist cracked against his jaw. He stumbled, taken off balance, and caught himself on the wall across from mine. I started speaking before he could even open his mouth.

"How could you be so _stupid_ as to do that to her?! Do you have any idea what you would have _put her through?!_ She's your mother, you fucking prick! She would rather die a thousand deaths, filled with pain then have to lose you! Don't you-" I cut myself off, my throat growing constricted. I felt tears gather in my eyes. Why couldn't he- didn't he understand that he would have broken her beyond repair?! Dizziness hit me and I stumbled.

- _Too soon, it was too soon. No, please, please! I was rushed to the hospital, begging the EMT to tell me that it was okay, that I wouldn't..._

 _"PUSH!" The doctor yelled. I was, I was, damnit! A scream wrenched itself from my throat. All the while, a desperate chant of 'please, please' echoed through the back of my head._

 _There was pressure, then relief. It was terrifyingly silent. But no that wasn't right, weren't babies supposed to cry? Weren't they?! Why wasn't there any crying?! Why? Why was it so damned quiet?! I was crying, I could feel it, fat tears rolling down my face. Distantly, I could hear the doctor yelling. Not long after, it was quiet again._

 _"Miss. Sinclair? Annabella?" The doctor asked. I turned to look at him. There was a bundle in his arms. It wasn't moving. Something inside me broke, shattered._

 _"No... no, please." I asked him, my voice hoarse. I choked, a sob slipping through my lips as he placed the bundle in my arms._

 _He was small, too small. I pulled him closer to me. Sobs and hoarse screams left my lips._

 _My baby was dead, my baby was dead!-_

I broke out of the memory, vaguely aware that I was sobbing.

I ran.

- **galaxy** -

 **Well. Hmm. Er, my angst appeared. In full force. It demanded that I make myself feel like shit when writing this. So, yeah. Don't kill me? Please.**

 **... haha..**

 **Anyway!**

 **XOXO**

 **-Tigressa.**

 ***** ** _Runs away like a little bitch_** *****


	10. Through the Eyes of a Fox

**Sooo~ hi! Welcome back to another chapter of Galaxy! A big thank you to** ** _Deathe_** **! The lovely creature that they are, they inspired me to write this interlude, I had been wiggling on the edge for a bit!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. I do own Reina though, she be mah bitch.**

 **Enjoy the Foxiest chapter yet. ;)**

 **-galaxy-**

I had spent ten long years in my human confines when I first met her. I was...playing in the sandbox to keep my human mother happy. She was quite irritating when she believed I was not being a normal human child.

Had I not glanced up, I would have missed it. Just beyond the tree line, around thirty meters in, was a glow. Faint, weak, and yellow, but a glow none the less. Spirit energy. How...interesting.

I glanced around, concluding that the human female was occupied with another of her kind, and made my way into the forest. It was a careless mistake, really. I had grown accustomed to the feeble senses most humans possessed, had allowed my skills to wane. I stepped on a twig. What a rookie mistake. I wasn't a newborn cub, I should have known better than to underestimate prey.

 _'An infant female.'_ I observed, my eyes taking in every detail they could about the kit. She had frozen at the noise, then began to look around.

' _Futile effort, infant.'_ I scoffed internally.

"Um... is anyone there?" She called out.

 _'Yes, because a murderer is just going answer that, aren't they._ ' Humans, foolish creatures.

A small creature scuttled its way out of the bushes near me. The human let out a squeak similar to that of the creature that had startled it.

' _Well, at least it's aware of its foolishness.'_ I thought, unkindly.

Deciding that I had had enough with watching the human, I moved, revealing myself in all of my caged glory. It took less time for it to notice me than I had anticipated. I was rather amused by its reaction.

It stumbled, its lightly tanned thin (too thin) arms flailing in an attempt to re-stabilize itself. It managed it. It was vaguely appealing, I suppose. It certainly wouldn't grow up to be ugly. I could see lithe muscle corded along the creatures arms and legs, making it look healthier than it actually was.

It looked at me, before it's face turned a truly magnificent shade of red. It was an interesting color contrast when compared with its eyes and hair. I paid halfhearted attention during conversation. Only tuning in briefly for its explanation on meditation. In my head I laughed at it. After all, the female clearly wasn't a threat. Oh well. I decided to end the social activity we had begun with an excuse.

Had I paid more attention, would I have noticed? How important that she would become to me? Would I have noticed? I could have met her so much sooner. Was there a possibility that I would have gained her sooner?

- **Interlude** -

At the start of my second year of middle school, I caught a flash of blue from the corner of my eye. She weaved between students with ease, despite her frantic pace. She had grown, I noticed, from when I last saw her.

I returned to my book, once again uninterested.

Who could have predicted that we would meet again.

- **of** -

"Minamino-san, I have a note from the librarian. He wants to see you." A female voice, a touch deeper than the rest of my female classmates' voices, spoke from the door. I turned to look, and was surprised by what I saw.

It was her.

Again.

Was this going to become a trend, perhaps? It surprised me, the conversation that followed. She had lied to get me out of class. She had known, somehow, that I hadn't truly wanted to be in that room, in that position.

I ended up inviting her to study with me.

- **the** -

I watched as Toboku chewed on her pencil, a habit that only showed when she was bored, or thinking. It took her a few minute to snap back to reality.

"Welcome back." I drawled. I had to bite down a smirk that attempted to show itself. She scowled. It was a good day.

- **Red** -

Encountering Takao-san was... interesting, to say the least. The massive bear demon had made it clear, the instant that I had stepped into his shop that he would rip me apart if I were to cause any harm to Reina. Their relationship was paternal, it seemed. He was going to have to share though. I was rather fond of the girls company after all.

Though, she was surprisingly scary when it came to cars.

- **Fox** -

I watched her work well into the later evening hours. She had to be exhausted by now.

I decided that she may as well have something to eat. It would most likely be far more safe for her to stay the night as well.

The fact that she protested meant nothing. We were on a first name basis after that, however. I cannot say that I complained.

- **Spirit** -

"Wifey!" Reina called, no doubt sprawled across the leather of my couch. I let out a quiet laugh as I passed into the room.

"Yes, Husband?" I asked the teenager, who was, indeed, sprawled over my couch.

"I'm hungry, feeeed meeee~" she whined. I couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping my lips. That had become a daily occurrence. She would come to my house after whatever dojo she had that day, demanding food. I didn't mind as much as I probably should have. It was nice.

Being part of a pack again.

- **Yoko** -

I gasped quietly as someone bumped into me, instinctively reaching down to steady them.

"Reina?" I asked. Why was she hunched over like that? She looked up, her eyes glassy, unfocused, lacking the sharpness they usually held.

"Welcome home?" She asked, voice slurred. I flared my nostrils, scenting the air. Metal? Blood?! She was bleeding!

"Reina, are you hurt?" I asked, my voice barely level.

She blinked up at me, eyebrows furrowed in concentration..

"No." I paused, gazing at her with a level, measured gaze.

"Then why do I smell blood?"

"Period, asshole. And are you sniffing me? Stop that, it's rude." She paused for a few moments longer than necessary.

"And creepy, really creepy." She squinted at me. She swayed lightly, looking as if a breeze would knock her out. She stumbled, attempting to get around me.

"Bye." I stared, incredulous. She didn't honestly believe that she could get anywhere in her current condition. I reached forward, gently grabbing her around her arm.

"What are you doing, Shuichi?" She slur-growled at me, attempting a glare. I pressed my lips together with a frown, staring at her wrist. I looked at it. Blood. Her wrist had a smear of blood on it. Shit. She really was badly injured, I had been hoping that my nose had been wrong, for once.

"I doubt that blood is from your cycle, Reina."

"I'll explain later, Shuichi. Really. I need to go." I held her firmly in place. I couldn't let her leave, I had to get her back to the hospital.

"What's wrong Reina?!" She slid downwards, even as I desperately attempted to keep her standing.

"Reina!" She muttered something about Takao before she passed out. Thinking quickly, I lifted her into my arms, cursing when I saw the blood on her coat. Wasting no time, I lurched toward the mans garage.

It was a five minute run.

It felt like five hours.

When I finally got to the shop, the bear demon took one look at the girl in my arms before barking at me to get her inside. I did as instructed, rushing through the living space behind the shop. He was hot on my heels, he grabbed something on the way. I didn't care enough to pay attention to what it was.

Once I had her laid where he wanted her, he promptly kicked me out of the room. I paced back and forth in his kitchen. The faint smell of car oil and cigarettes did little to calm my nerves. I inhaled, trying to distract myself.

There was the faint scent of 'Reina' throughout the place. It calmed me, her familiar scent. Sweat, metal, oil, lavender and a hint of eucalyptus. The strangest combination I had ever been around.

Some part of me took pride that my house had more of her scent, but I pushed it away with a whine when I smelt her blood.

 _'PACK_!' Something in me roared. I tried desperately to calm it, she needed the medic, not me. Of course she needed me, we had formed a pack bond! I growled lowly, clenching my teeth.

' _Pack_ '? How long had it been since I had that? Since Kuronue, and Yomi. Pack was family, but closer. Bound by soul instead of blood. How had I not noticed that bond forming?! It should have been impossible, with a human, unless... was Reina forming an aura?

If so, that would explain so many things. She'd have to be powerful. Not all that surprising, all things considered. Her spirit energy practically sang, beating war drums and the howls of hound on a hunt, burning like the sun, yet with a peculiar softness to it. I laughed at my panicked train of thought.

I choked back another growl as I heard footsteps approach.

"I suppose she got you too, then?" The deep bass of Takao rang out.

"I-I'm sorry?" I managed.

"She sneakily drew you into her pack." He lit a cigarette, calmly puffing off of it. I jerked my head toward him. He laughed, a loud sound reminiscent of thunder.

"She's an Alpha, Yoko. A damned good one too." I froze at the mention of my name. He knew who I really was?

"She'll be fine, she just needs a little more sleep. You go the her to me in time." I sagged.

' _Wait, did he say Alpha?_ ' I wondered.

That wasn't probable, I was an Alpha. Most packs only held one..

' _Unless_.' I cursed. How the hell was she a Submissive? Every sign of her personality pointed toward Dominant. The temper, the way she held herself, even her fighting styles.

Takao was looking quite amused as he watched me.

"Oh yeah, 'Na is definitely a submissive. Don't try to fight the idea, it doesn't help." He said.

"How? Submissive demons are rare enough, I can count on two hands how many humans in the last millennia were even switches. I can count on one the number of submissive humans." Takao hummed thoughtfully, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"I am a Beta." He said suddenly, not answering my question. My eyebrows shot upwards without my consent. He was a right hand? With his appearance, demeanor.. I would have pegged him as an Alpha, a leader. Instead he was a follower.

"I'm 'Na's Beta. Since you are her Alpha, I might as well tell you about myself." He sighed out. And tell me he did. He told me a lot about himself. I returned the favor.

- **Kurama** -

"How could you be so _stupid_ as to do that to her?! Do you have any _idea_ what you would have put her through?! She's your _mother_ , you fucking prick! She would rather die a _thousand deaths, filled with pain_ then have to lose you! Don't you-" she cut off with a strangled cry. I was still in shock, my hand pressed to jaw. Reina had strong hits, energy or not.

Why... why was this such an important subject to her? Because, it was important. I could see it in her white knuckled grip, the way she clenched her jaw, the glossy sheen to her eyes. The heavy breathing as she stared at nothing, her face a strangled mess of grief and longing.

' _Is she crying?_ ' I wondered, still dazed from the days events.(and the punch) she abruptly stiffened and lurched away, her hand pressed against her stomach...

 _'Mothers who have lost, or are missing their children have a tendency to touch their stomachs subconsciously._ ' A memory. A book. But.. why, and how, had Reina had a child?

A chill ran down my back, as horrified realization dawned on me.

And when did she lose them?

- **galaxy** -

 **Eyyyyyy- what up?! Haha... so, a few terms are explained in this chapter. If you'd like me to clarify anything, let me know in a review!**

 **XOXO**

 **-Tigressa**

 ***** ** _gets the fuck out of dodge*_**


	11. Love Thy Son, and Grieve

**Well, here's chapter eleven! We're back to Reina's . This starts where chapter nine ended.**

 **Disclaimer: Reina is my bitch! I'm just borrowing everyone else. Really.**

 **-galaxy-**

 _I ran._

- **galaxy** -

My feet pounded against the cement, taking me somewhere, though I didn't know where. It hurt, it _hurt_! _Ithurtithurtithurt_! I felt like a gaping chasm had opened in my heart, the flimsy covering that had previously been hiding it, ripped away. I didn't want to feel this again!

My _baby_! I had lost him before I had even had him. He was buried with my parents, and wasn't it cruel? Wasn't it cruel that I had buried him only a month after my parents?

' _And I don't even get to visit him!_ ' I screamed internally. His grave, was literally a world away. All I had were fading memories. Songs that I would sing to the bump on my stomach.. wasn't it cruel?

 _Wasn't life cruel?_

- **galaxy** -

I had found myself on the last running bus, still not knowing where I was going. Still crying, softer than before, barely making a noise. I curled myself up on the seat, ignoring the pitying looks the few people on the bus were sending me. I buried my face in my arms.

 _'It hurts_.'

Time passed both quickly and slowly, my mind too hazy from the grief I was feeling to process it properly. Distantly, almost as if I wasn't the one in control of my body, I felt myself get off the bus. I thanked the driver near silently. Pulling my leather jacket tighter around my body, I walked.

My feet found their own path, off of concrete, onto dirt. I was still stuck in my memories, _screaming_ as the doctor tried to calm me, his words soft, apologetic.

I had named him Theodore. A name that he never got the chance to answer to.

Why was life so cruel?

I blinked out of my stupor to find a cup of tea in front of me.

' _Where_?' I looked up. A woman's face stared back.

"Genkai." I realized. My body had taken me to Genkai. Her eyes were shadowed slightly, but her face was more open than normal.

"Welcome back." I nodded at her.

"I'm back."

"I won't push you to tell me what happened. I know enough about grief, you're practically dripping with it." Her voice was softer than normal, almost gentle.

"They had me hold him." My voice came out without my permission.

"He didn't- I was under too much stress. It forced me into labor. It was too _early_ , and he-" I inhaled with a shudder.

"He wasn't developed enough. I buried him. And I can't even visit him here." She looked at me.

"What was his name?" I smiled.

"Theodore, after my grandfather."

"That's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

- **galaxy** -

I threw my leg out, a crunching noise soon followed. The wooden pole I had been assaulting splintered. I stood, breathing heavy. That was the third one since I had started practicing. A flash of grey caught my eyes.

"Genkai." I smiled. If it was still a sad one, she didn't mention it. I turned my eyes to the tray in her hands.

"I brought tea. You've been practicing since you got up." I walked toward her.

"Thank you."

"Keeping good care of your body is just as important as training it. She replied.

It had been a week since I had showed up at her temple. She was letting me stay for as long as I needed to. I was grateful for that. She had called Takao, and the school for me, to explain my absence.

I sipped at the tea she had brought me. Ginger and mint, soothing. We sat in silence as we drank. She stood, leaving the tray.

"Come with me." I followed her. She led me through the woods, following the river. We passed shrubs and wildflowers. I almost felt guilty that I couldn't appreciate the sight. When she stopped, so did I. She motioned me forward. With a small amount of curiosity I stepped past her, freezing at what I saw.

"Did you do this?" A stupid question. She's the only one who could have.

"This was the most I could do." She answered. My eyes teared up, and a choked up gasp left my lips.

There, in the clearing, was a marble stone. An arch loomed over it, protecting it from the elements. On one side of the arch there was a small Chinese dragon, an incense burner. And carved into the top of the arch was a name, _Theodore_.

She had built a grave. For _me_ , _for my son._

As if in a trance I made my way over to it. Crouching down, I cried. I cried for my son. I cried for my parents. For the world I had left behind.

More than anything else? I cried for the life I never got to live. The first steps I never saw. The fights I didn't get to have with a teen. His first words.

"Thank you." I managed through the sobs.

" _Thank you._ " A hand rubbing soothing circles on my back was the only response she gave.

His body may not have been at that place, but graves were more for the living than for the dead.

 _And it was enough._

- **galaxy** -

Gold exploded, breaking apart and falling, leaving small craters wherever they landed. I took pleasure at Genkai's slightly alarmed expression, even as she twisted and dodged out of the way. She leveled me with a wary look.

"Not bad, Shithead." She smirked. I grinned I response.

"Thank you kindly for the compliment, Master."

"Got a name for that?"

"Star shower."

"I should have guessed."

Star shower; an energy ball is launched at my opponent, or rather, above them. Once in the air, the ball breaks apart, showering my opponent in smaller blasts. It was much harder to dodge than most energy attacks, even if it did cause less damage.

"You're gonna be a monster at this rate." Genkai spoke, a small smile on her face.

"Well," my grin showed a few more teeth than necessary to be considered nice, "I did learn from the best."

- **galaxy** -

I glared at the little white shards of ceramic, ignoring my sluggishly bleeding hand.

"I broke the cup!" I yelled toward the kitchen. Genkai laughed at me.

"It's not funny, damnit!" I growled.

"This is why you have to remove your weights every two months, Reina." She explained, walking into the sitting room. Calmly, she began to pick up the pieces of the now _shattered-beyond-possible-repair_ cup.

"You need to learn how to control your own strength." She began wiping down the table with a black hand towel.

"If you aren't capable of controlling your strength, or speed, it will negatively affect you in battle. You'll put to much strength behind a hit, overshoot an opponent when you rush them." She calmly takes a drink of her own tea.

"You'll receive extra training for everything you break." I groaned.

"Satan." I muttered, resigned.

It took me two days to get used to my body without the weights. I may have also killed most of her doors. May have!

...

I broke every door I had to open. The old bitch just cackled at me.

- **galaxy** -

Genkai glanced at me as we ate dinner.

"I'm going to hold a tournament to find my successor to the spirit wave, since you refuse to learn anything more than the basics." I blinked at her, before smiling.

"Good." She snorted, glaring at me.

"I wouldn't need to, if you would just accept it." I smiled, locking eyes with her.

"I'm the successor to most of your other techniques, Master. This one was meant for another." She huffed at me.

"Why can't you be normal, and get jealous?"

"Because I know better. This technique, a few of your principles, a bit of physical and spiritual training. _That_ is what you give _him_. The rest of your techniques? Those, you have given to _me_. Your _style_? _That_ , you have given to _me_. I am grateful for that."

"Shithead." I laughed.

We finished dinner, and I left to take a shower.

' _It's still too soon.'_ I thought, scrubbing shampoo through my hair.

' _Far too soon.'_

- **galaxy-**

 **So, yeah, Genkai's tournament next chapter. She's not going to get actively involved in it. But she will provide sassy commentary.**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 **XOXO**

 **-Tigressa**


	12. The World Still Turns

**Chapter twelve! Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing~ if I made money off of this~ I~ wouldn't be living in the basement~ *sings horribly off tune***

 **Updates have been slow, and will continue to be for awhile. Apologies, Kittens. I've been dealing with a few things and my mom is having surgery in a little under a week. As is, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit filler-ish, but it has important information in it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Galaxy-**

I laid atop the shrine, my chin resting on my hand. I huffed, reflecting on Genkai's words from that morning.

 _"Your aura? You're a Sub, shithead." Genkai spoke, inhaling off her cigarette._

 _"Are you sure?" I asked, brows furrowed._

 _"Yes I'm sure, why the hell are you so surprised?"_

 _"Even most demons aren't submissives, Genkai." I frowned at her._

 _"I show all the signs for a dominant personality type, too." She sighed at me, as if I were missing something simple._

 _"Okay, let me explain it this way. The Submissive type aura's only need three aspects to come to life. One, a mother's instinct, which you have in spades." She locked eyes with me._

 _"Two, a selflessness that is ruthless in its strength. Reina, you have to be willing to throw away your own life, on the mere hope that another will survive." She brought her tea to her lips, taking a large gulp._

 _"And three, strength from desperation. If you were cornered, alone, while pregnant, you would need to be able to draw strength from that fear in order to defend your child." I nodded._

I rolled onto my back with a groan.

 _'Essentially, when you unlock your spirit energy, you need enough energy to be able to create, and sustain a child. If you become a human spiritualist, you actually lose your ability to conceive, until such a point where you are strong enough to either: A, defend your mate and unborn child; or B, defend your unborn child, while heavily pregnant.'_ I flipped myself onto my stomach.

 _'Why's everything gottta be difficult?'_ I whined in my own head. This anime was supposed to be about punching people, not heavy thinking! Groaning in my throat, I attempted to tune out the noise of the hundred or so people in front of the temple. Rolling my body to the edge of the roof, I scoffed.

 _'These people are pathetic! They can't even sense me! I'm not even trying to hide my presence!'_ I screamed internally. Honestly, I had assumed that at least Kuwabara would sense me, but no, why ever would he end my boredom. Genkai showed up in her big reveal way, and informed them of the luck-of-the-draw bullshit.

 _'Oh, hey! I forgot she took them to the game room!'_ I grinned, following them inside, taking up residence in the rafters. I snicker at Yusuke and Kuwabaras shenanigans.

' _Well, at least this is entertaining.'_ I crossed my legs and leaned back against the wall. Once everyone was significantly distracted, Genkai jumped, landing in front of me.

"Is he here?"

"Of course he is." I grinned, running a hand through newly cut hair. She huffed at me, and gave me a smack to the back of my head for good measure. I snickered at her as she looked down at the hopefuls.

"The shorter hair suits you." She said, glancing at my short blue spikes.

"Thank you." I nodded at her.

"None of these people are all that impressive, Reina. I'm insulted that they think themselves worth my power."

"One of them does have what it takes, Genkai. I watched him, and he will do great things." I glanceed down, my eyes lingering on Yusuke, who was glaring death at the rock-paper-scissors game.

"They're all pathetic, even the demon."

"If he loses against the demon, I'll handle it, and learn your technique, Master." I smirked.

"The demon makes it to the final round then?"

"Yes."

"Hmmph." She jumped back down. I fought down the laughter that tried to escape.

After she led the remaining contestants out, I hopped down, walking toward the punch game. Tilting my head at it, I smirked.

I threw my fist forward. The screen lit up. I glanced at it, and walked away.

"Five hundred eighty-three, huh? Not bad." I murmured. I knew, of course, that Genkai could hit for over one thousand, but I wasn't Genkai. I hadnt been fighting demons for the last fifty or so years. Nearly six hundred? That was a score I could be proud of.

I perched myself in the tree above Genkai as we waited for the contestants to make their way out of the forest.

"What do you think of them so far?" She called up. I dropped down to stand next to her.

"There are only two that I'm interested in. The rest are unimportant." I leaned up against the tree.

"Oh?"

"The first, and last ones to finish this test."

"Finally giving me a hint?"

"It won't change anything now."

"Smartass."

"Always." She handed me a cigarette. I took it, lighting it with the lighter she held out in offering.

"You're doing better."

"I know. It doesn't hurt as badly, now." I inhaled, blowing out a ring of smoke.

"Are you going to stay for the training?"

"Nah, I've got other plans. I'll visit though." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Other plans?"

"You get one, I'll take the other. He needs more training than he has. He may have survived the first time around, but he was always weaker."

"Whatever is coming, can you prevent it?"

"Possibly, but the consequences are dire." She nodded at me, accepting my answer. I dropped the smoke, and ground it into the dirt with my shoe, before jumping back up into the tree. Kuwabara ran out of the woods.

"Am I the first one here? I thought I saw someone else..." he said, glancing around. I frowned.

 _'I'll have to teach him to look up. That could kill him.'_

"You're the first person to make it out of the forest, yes." Genkai spoke. I knew that she was impressed by his spirit awareness. I dashed off to where the final part of the combat phase would be held. The rest up to that point would be boring, and I didn't want to meet Botan just yet.

- **galaxy** -

I outright laughed as Yusuke collapsed on top of Rando. Then laughed harder as Yusuke attempted to argue with Genkai about his new status as her apprentice. It was much funnier in person.

Genkai leaned down toward Kuwabara, healing him. She healed him more than the anime, and I couldn't help but wonder if that was because she knew that I would be taking over his training from now on. Oh well, I hummed as I leapt off the rock. I picked up Kuwabara's unconscious form, and ran back toward the temple. It was rather awkward, given the height difference.

Boton only saw a flash of blue as I ran.

I laid him on one of the spare futons in the shrine. He was so large that the mat almost couldn't fit him. He was well muscled, I noticed.

' _Good power, low speed, low stamina.'_ I thought. Kuwabara also had high awareness. That was something I could use. I sighed when I measured his energy.

"He's barely E-class, and almost all of it is aimed toward his awareness. How the hell did he pass the fights?" Kuwabara murmured something and moved slightly. He'd wake soon, and I was interested in his reaction to my intentions. I leaned back against the wall, and waited.

I didn't have to wait long. He woke up with a start, jerking forward as if attacked.

"Good morning, Kazuma." I smiled, leaning forward.

"Uh, Morning? Wait, who the hell are you?!" He pointed at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's rude to point, Kazuma." I informed him. He turned an interesting shade of red, and hastily pulled his hand back to his body.

"To answer your question, my name is Toboku Reina. I'm a martial artist." I smiled.

"Uh, why am I here? Where is ' _here_ ', exactly?" He gave me a sheepish grin.

"You're in one of Genkai's spare rooms. As for why you're here..." My eyes turned sharp, and I released the minor suppression I had on my energy.

"I'll be training you in the art of spirit energy. Like that little sword trick you used. As you can tell, I'm quite a bit stronger than you." He had paled and jerked away from me, eyes wide. I cut off my spirit energy and he slowly relaxed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Elaborate."

"What?"

"Explain."

"Oh. That's, er, why me? And, can you train me? I mean, you can't be much older than me." He stuttered and stumbled over his words.

"Because you need my help, leave it at that. And yes, I can train you. I've been doing this for years." I answered.

"Something is telling me to say yes." He admitted.

"Listen to it."

"Okay..."

- **galaxy-**

 **She has now taken on Kuwabara! Expect some changes in his fighting style. He still fights with his sword, but he's not gonna be a pitiable weak link anymore. Who knows, he might just win a few of the fights he previously lost! Also, the underline thing? That's not me, I rarely use it. That's an add on via fanfiction. Try to ignore it.**

 **Apologetic,**

 **-Tigressa.**


	13. Reina-Sensei!

**Holy crap! Guys! I don't think I've ever written anything this long! Holy shit! I feel accomplished and it's not even a quarter of the way done! Holy crap!**

 **I'd also like to thank everyone for being understanding of my current predicament. My mother would also like to thank those who have wished her well.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm proud of my writing, but I don't draw well enough to make manga. So, no. YYH does not belong to me.**

 **Lez go.**

 **-galaxy-**

"Where are we?" Kazuma asked, looking around.

"A gym." I answered, spying a treadmill and walking toward it.

"Why are we here?" He wondered as he followed me.

"So that I can see what I'm working with physically. I already know what you have spiritually. Get on the treadmill." I pointed to it. He climbed onto it, giving me a wary look.

"I don't have much of a lower-body." He told me.

"I know. That's a bad thing." I set the treadmill to the first setting.

"I'm going to continuously turn this up, let me know when it's too fast." I added. He couldn't get past the third setting. This was going to take awhile.

- **Galaxy** \- 

I unlocked my apartment door, vaguely irritated. Kazuma had amazing power, but didn't have the stamina required to use it repeatedly. His control over his spirit energy was amazing, but he didn't have enough of it to last. His lower body was shit. He was too top heavy.

His awareness though, that was amazing. He outstripped me by miles. If he worked on it, I could probably make it so that he could sense intentions. It didn't take as much out of him, either.

I paused in the hallway, frowning. Why was there a demon in my house? It was familiar. Takao? I wasn't in the mood to take chances, so I moved slowly, in a ready position. I let it go when I saw who was sitting in my couch. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Shuichi." I sighed. He looked at me, frowning.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Regaining my sanity after a minor psychotic break." I answered, tugging off my Jacket. I dropped the white leather on an ottoman.

"I was worried." He spoke. Had it not been said so quietly, I probably wouldn't have listened. I looked at him. His face gave away nothing. His eyes though. Those I had been studying for months. There was regret in his eyes. I collapsed onto the couch.

"Once upon a time, in a world far different from ours, there lived a girl. Now, this girl wasn't anything special, if you ignored her luck. Her luck was terrible." The redhead looked confused, but stayed quiet.

"She grew up well. Not many friends, but with two parents that loved her. Her mother was doting, and her father slightly distant. That was enough. She went to college, and got a degree in mechanics. It was enough." I shifted, turning to face him.

"Annabella, that was girl, she got a job at a small shop. That was enough. Then, she started dating. The guy was nice, if a bit quick to yell. She handled it, because she had been raised to believe that things can always work out. That was enough." I closed my eyes.

"Then everything went to shit. Her mother got cancer, in her brain, she could barely recognize her own daughter. Not long after that, she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. Then, she found out she was pregnant." I saw a hint of understanding in his eyes.

"Annabella tried. She tried to handle everything. She visited the hospital, and went to work, and went to doctors visits. It wasn't enough. Her mother died. Her father followed. Two months after their funeral, she went into labor. It was too _soon_. It was too soon, Shuichi. Her baby was stillborn. She buried him with her parents, and his dead beat father couldn't even be bothered to show up for the funeral." I covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to cry.

"Annabella died a few months afterwards while working on a car. Then I woke up. I woke up. Why did I wake up? I was alive again, but it didn't matter. I had taken a mans wife with my birth, and ruined his life. I had woken up in a world that lacked even the graves of those who had loved me. Shuichi, I wish that I could trade my life for his, for my son. I wish that he had gotten the chance to live, to love. Instead, I got a second chance." I looked at him.

"In this body. Not my own, I live. I look into the mirror and I'm still surprised. Why is there blue hair, where there should be brown? Why tan skin when it should be pale? Where are my scars? Do you get it yet? I _died_." I locked eyes with him.

"To this day, I wish that I had stayed that way. I'm tired. This body shouldn't be as tired as it is." Then, surprising me, Shuichi reached forward, and tugged me into his arms. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yoko Kurama was a thief. He was bored, so he stole. He was not a good man. When the time for him to die came, he refused. He stole the body of another. Stole their life before they could live it. To this day, Yoko Kurama is a thief." He told me. I laughed bitterly.

"Are we done with the heart to heart yet? I'd rather not cry again." I asked. He nodded against my shoulder, and gave me one final squeeze before letting go.

"Well, I believe we've dealt with a few of our issues." He ran a hand through his hair.

"A few." I agreed.

"I'll go see what you have in the Kitchen. Then we'll eat." He stood and walked toward my kitchen.

"There won't be anything there. I've been gone for awhile, so no one has gone shopping. Speaking of, where's the old drunk? He ain't here?" I hopped to my feet and stepped into our kitchen.

"He left before I got here. So, about four hours ago." Shuichi answered, frowning at my fridge.

"Told you there wouldn't be anything." I huffed.

"Well, there is something, it just not food." Shuichi told me. He waved a hand at the fridge, and I sighed.

"He stocked it with alcohol, why am I not surprised?" I ran a hand through my short hair. Then shrugged and pulled out two beers.

"Want one?" I asked, holding it out. He nodded.

"I could go for a beer." I handed him one, and opened my own.

"Cheers." He told me.

"Cheers." I agreed. We tapped the aluminum together.

- **galaxy** -

"Do you remember what Rando felt like? That is what you're looking for. There are two demons in this area, both are friends of mine. Find them." I told Kazuma, a cigarette between my lips. He nodded. I had been training him for two weeks now, and I knew that he was getting stronger.

"Er, Reina?" He asked me. I turned my head, and grunted.

"There's three, not two." He told me. I frowned, and removed the smoke from my lips. Closing my eyes, I concentrated. There was Shuichi, who felt like a foreboding forest, and Takao, who reminded me of sterile Hospitals. The third? They were on the edge of my range, energy suppressed tightly. A crackling fire to my mind. He was closer to Shuichi than to Kazuma and myself. I frowned.

"That's not one of my friends." I told him. Opening my eyes, I grabbed his wrist and tugged him toward Takao.

"A hospital, sterile. A place where the sick and injured go. Takao feels like this because he's a medic. A forest at nighttime, a place you don't enter if you have any self preservation. Shuichi controls plants. The last man? Who feels like heat? Like a crackling fire? He feels that way because he has a connection to fire. When you sense a demon, or a human for that matter. Pay attention to the little details." I instructed, pulling him into Takao's shop.

"'Na!" Takao greeted, grinning. I waved, smiling.

"Hey, Papa Bear! I'm gonna need you to watch this one for a bit. There's an unknown in my territory. I need to check if it's friendly." I waved my hand at Kazuma. Takao sized him up.

"He's got Kickass Awareness, so could you quiz him on what's going on? And write down his answers?" I wondered. He nodded.

"Anything for you, Nova." He agreed. I paused.

"Nova?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like the HyperNova thing you mentioned. I blinked. So, he does listen to my space rants? Cool.

"I'm heading out!" I told him, jogging out of the shop, then breaking into a sprint. My feet thundered on the pavement, and I pushed energy into them. I jumped, landing on a roof, and continued running. I came upon Shuichi first.

"Hey!" I grinned. He turned to look at me.

"Reina." He nodded.

"Who's your friend?" I jerked my head toward where the other demon was.

"An acquaintance, his name is Hiei." He answered, smoothly. Hiei? So that was who I sensed. I hadn't expected to meet him so soon.

"He's messing up my lesson." I said, conversationally.

"He won't hurt your student. He's on watch. Spirit world wouldn't forgive him." I relaxed.

"You sure? 'Cause I've put a _lot_ of my time into training him."

"Positive. Your student any good?"

"He sensed him before I did."

"High awareness?"

"You have no idea."

"Impressive."

"It's his best skill. Control isn't too bad either. I was actually hoping I could get you to handle his training on that bit."

"Takao is better than me at that, being a medic."

"True. Takao won't train him unless he wants to be a medic though. He doesn't want his teachings to be used for battle, pacifist that he is."

"He trained you in it."

"He taught me how to use my energy to stop blood flow. I almost bled out a while back."

"I know, I was there." He sounded irritated.

"I didn't mean to get a claw to the ribs, y'know." I huffed.

"You could have died."

"I didn't."

"You are infuriating." He glared.

"Thank you." I grinned. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Is your friend going to introduce himself to me? This _is_ my territory. He's being rather rude." I pulled my pack out of my pocket. Placing the stick between my lips, I lit it.

"He most likely believes that it's my territory. Alphas rarely share one." Shuichi answered.

"Well, technically, we share the city. I control one half, and you control the other. Right now? This is my half." I flicked the ashes over the side of the building.

"We sound like Yakuza." He laughed.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure the Yakuza around here are scared of me. A few have tried to recruit me, actually." I hummed thoughtfully.

"They have?" He raised an eyebrow. I felt a presence behind me. Hiei was fast. Really fast. As I turned around, I nodded.

"Hello." I said, looking down at the fire demon.

"You share the city with the fox?" He asked me. Not one for pleasantries, apparently.

"Yes. The more rundown areas, like this one, belong to me. Though, neither of us mind if the other operates in their territory. I go to school in Kurama's." He looked at Shuichi, who nodded.

"In that case, I would like to ask for safe passage." He told me. For such a little guy, he had a surprisingly deep voice.

"Don't cause any damage, don't hurt any humans. There's a beta, a bear, in a shop nearby. He's mine. Other than him and Kurama, feel free to attack any demons." I told him. He nodded. I raised an eyebrow when he stayed put, looking at me. I felt Kurama stiffen behind me when the fire demon sniffed at the air.

"You... are a submissive? I wasn't aware that humans could be." I blinked at him.

"Did you just sniff me? Not cool, dude. Also, yes. I am a submissive. Kurama, _stop_ posturing." I took another drag off my cigarette.

"You are an Alpha. That means a warrior, a leader. On average, submissives are classed as Betas." Hiei added.

"Very few things about me make sense. Kurama, are you growling? The _fuck_?" I looked at him.

"She's pack, Hiei." He told the small demon. Was he... warning him? What the fuck?

"I can see that, Fox. Your bond is clear. As an older Alpha of her pack, you are bound to be defensive. Rest assured, I have no interest to mate her." Hiei spoke, hands folded neatly behind his back. I propped a hand against my hip.

"Kurama? Does this mean that instead of bringing my Girl or Boyfriend home to meet my father, I have to bring them to you?" My voice was gleeful as I spoke. He sighed.

"Typically, yes. I'm expected to do the same with you. Pack is family. As Alphas, we have the right to reject the others choice. In your case, they also have to prove their strength by fighting me." He answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's archaic." I drawled. Was it because I was a submissive?

"They have to prove that they can protect you in my place." He told me. So, yes. It was because I was a submissive.

"Annoying. I can handle myself." Hiei looked me over.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Then, he was gone.

"He always do that?" I asked, aiming a raised eyebrow at the spot the small demon had previously occupied.

"Yes." Shuichi answered, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

"Anyway, I have a student to teach. I'll contact you about the control lessons. Bye!" I jumped off, taking to the roofs again. Distantly, I sensed Hiei moving toward Shuichi again. I ignored it. I had a teenager to quiz.

- **galaxy** -

"Are you sure you're human?" Kazuma asked from his position on the floor. He was on his back from my shoulder throw.

"Yes." I answered, amused.

"Really sure? 'Cause I'm pretty damn sure that you're more viscous than the demon you hired to train me."

"Shuichi is a gentleman." I smirked. Kazuma had gotten much better in the last half a year. I was proud of him.

He would never be as fast as Hiei, or even Shuichi, but his stamina had made it so that he could run for a longer period of time. His awareness had grown as well, he could pick out emotions from someone's energy. His energy was sitting at high C-class, and he could use his sword for a full thirty minutes in a fight. He could also change its shape, like from the anime. If I remembered properly, Yusuke would be coming back soon.

That meant that the four saint beasts were next.

"You did better this time, Kazuma." I smiled at his sweating form.

"You're not even winded!" He accused. The yell lacked some of its usual energy. I snickered.

"Of course I'm not. You're a rookie, Kazuma. I've been fighting professionally for years."

"Screw you." He panted, giving me the finger.

"I'm afraid I'm not interested, and even if I was, you'd have to go through Shuichi." I smirked.

"You- I- GAH!" I laughed at him, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

 _'This kid is too easy to tease!'_

- **galaxy** -

 **There we go! Also, if any of you are interested in Exras for the story, let me know!**

 **A pairing omake: Reina with someone of your choice, feel free to choose someone.**

 **A funny omake: any ridiculous situation you want me to put her through?**

 **General omake: what do you want to see her do?**

 **Vote in the reviews, because I have no idea how to work the poll thing!**

 **Curiously grateful for all of your support,**

 **-Tigressa.**


	14. Bug, Bug, Mask!

**Chapter fourteen! Holy crap, Kittens! You're all perfect! Seriously, I love you guys! Than you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! Quit making me do this! It's painful, DAMNIT.**

 **-Galaxy-**

I sighed, smoke lazily swirling through the air. I glanced down at the can of beer in my hand, a frown tugging my lips downward. Was Kazuma ready? For the Saint Beats? I hoped he would at least be alright. Yusuke had been gone for around six months, so it was almost time.

" _Let me tell you what I wish I'd known,_

 _When I was young and dreamed of glory._

 _You have no control._

 _Who lives, who dies, who tells your story."_ I had to admit, it was nice. In this life, I could sing. Before? I sounded like some form of dying creature.

" _Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?"_ I sat up straighter, and ignored the slight buzz going through my body.

" _But when you're gone,_

 _Who remembers your name,_

 _Who keeps your flame,_

 _Who tells your story?"_ I had liked that play, back then. It had been a good story. It had proved that everyone had their faults.

" _And when my time is up,_

 _Have I done enough?_

 _Will they tell our story?"_ I closed my eyes, then flipped back onto the grass. I groaned low in my throat. I hated everything. My anxiety had soared through the roof, and that wasn't something that I could fight. Not with my normal methods, at least.

"You have a lovely voice, Reina." I jerked myself back into a sitting position.

"For fucks sake, Shuichi! Make a little noise!" I glared. He smiled, infuriatingly calm.

"I heard someone singing, and came to find the owner of the voice. To my surprise, it was yours" I snorted. He gracefully sat himself at my side, snagging a can of beer.

"You look troubled." He told me, popping the tab.

"I have a bad feeling." I answered his unspoken question.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"I hope it isn't too serious."

"...Yeah, me too."

- **galaxy** -

I opened my hand, and stared down at the smashed creature on my palm. A spirit world insect?

"So, its started?" I asked the morning air. I watched it dissolve into particles, then sighed. I glanced around the area, seeing more of the flying creatures fluttering about.

"New occupation: Exterminator, start. Let's see how good I am." I spoke to myself.

I stretched, then lurched off. Reaching into my pockets, I dialed Shuichi's number. As the bugs had only just appeared, I was hoping he'd be home. I shoved the phone back into my pocket when I got a dial-tone.

No luck, it seemed.

- **galaxy** -

"How many of these things are there?" I growled. I had been running around the city all day, and the damn things only seemed to multiply. I cursed, and took a left, not really paying much attention. Another one of those bastards was attacking. Luckily, a punch would knock them out.

My fist struck, and the controlled man landed on the cement. I stomped on the insect that crawled out of its ear. With that done, I turned to give the girl I had helped the same advice that I had given the others.

"You should go home and lock the doors. If you live with someone, make sure that they aren't affected." I said, body on autopilot as I searched out the next biggest grouping of insects using my awareness.

"Rei!" A familiar voice.

"Master Reina!" Hello, Kazuma.

"You?" Yusuke.

"Alpha." The tiny fire demon. I blinked and turned my head. My eyebrows rose when I saw the woman I had helped. Botan, my fellow blue-haired lady.

"Er, hey. Why are you all in a mirror?" I asked.

"No time to explain." My favorite fox said.

"Reina, Botan, the woman with you, is an agent of Spirit World. While she's been doing well, can I ask you to watch over her? If nothing else, your presence should deter any demons that want to take advantage of the situation." He said in a rush.

"Sure. I've just been searching out the hordes and attacking those. What the hell is causing this?" I answered.

"Four very bad demons that want to enter the Human World." He said. I saw Botan asses me from the corner of her eye.

"Can I trust her?" Botan asked him.

"She's an Alpha of the city. She's also pack. I wish she were with us, honestly. This would go a lot smoother with her skills. We have to go, there's still two more that we need to fight. Be safe." With that, he closed the mirror. Botan turned to me.

"Botan, Pilot of the River Styx! A pleasure to meet you!" She chirped. I gave an easy grin in response.

"Well met. I'm Reina, spiritualist. Let's go, I sense a large amount of the insects being drawn to one location." She nodded her head, face serious.

"Right!"

- **galaxy** -

I decked another possessed teacher, twitching when Keiko screamed.

"That was- that was a _teacher_." She whimpered.

"Yep." I agreed, grabbing her wrist and tugging her down the hallway.

"You have a nasty right hook, Reina!" Boton smiled, running along beside us.

"Damn straight." I pulled Keiko around the corner.

- **galaxy** -

I growled, more than irritated. The possessed bastards had figured out that I was the biggest threat. Once that thought had hit them, they had sent several groups after me. A student with a pocket knife lunged at me, and I slugged him. The boy sailed several feet away, his nose steadily dripping blood.

"I don't have time for you!" I growled, then smirked nastily when several of them stumbled backwards. I heard one of them whisper the word 'alpha' in awe, and knew that the bugs were somewhat intelligent.

"This is my territory." I warned.

"And you are _trespassing_." I gave a toothy smile, then lunged.

- **galaxy** -

I ducked a broken broom and sent the man sailing. I couldn't sense Keiko, she had too little spirit energy, but I could sense Boton. I smiled when I caught sight of the two, then brought my knee up into another mans stomach. He collapsed against a locker, and I heard Keiko scream something. I didn't think, instead, I jumped. My foot planted itself in the face of one of her attackers, and he crumpled.

"Reina-san?" The girl whimpered. I stood to my full height, and cracked my knuckles.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a bit caught up." I explained to her. I readied myself to take on this group, but it turned out that it wasn't necessary. I blinked when they all collapsed.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Boton agreed with me as she stepped out of a hallway.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked her, tugging my water bottle out of my bag. After taking a few good swigs, I handed it to Keiko. She smiled shakily at me, but took it.

"Now, we get her out of here." Boston answered.

"Easy." I scoffed, lifting the girl into my arms. Her squeak was ignored as I started toward the stairs.

- **galaxy** -

"Reina." I jumped at the sound of my name, spinning around with my fist at the ready.

"Damnit, Shuichi!" I snapped at him, relaxing.

"Are you injured?" He asked me.

"Nope. A few possessed humans isn't enough to hurt me." I shrugged. He smiled.

"I'm glad. Sorry for roping you into that." I waved him off, turning back to the pizza I was making.

"It's no problem, Shuichi. Like I said, I was just going toward the biggest hordes. With how many were after girly? I would have wound up there anyway." I piled cheese onto the sauce, then started adding the toppings.

"Can I eat with you? It's rather rare that you cook." I smiled.

"No problem, Foxy. My food is your food, and yours is mine." He laughed lightly.

- **galaxy** -

I hiked up the stairs, frowning. Genkai had summoned me, and I had an inkling of why. Sighing, I opened the door to the shrine, not bothering to knock.

"Reina." The woman spoke. Wordlessly, I settled in on the seat across from her.

"Lady Genkai." I bowed, taking the offered cup of tea.

"I'm still going to the tournament, but not as a contender. That falls to you." Maybe I hadn't had the correct idea after all.

"The dark tournament?" I asked. I looked down at my cup.

"Please, compete for Yusuke's team. They expect me, not you, Reina. They don't even know that I have more than one student." I closed my eyes.

"As you wish, Satan." I stood up. She frowned at me.

"Where are you going, Reina?"

"To train. Focus on Yusuke. I'll be back two days before the tournament. Have a disguise ready." I turned to leave, but heard her voice call out.

"Ask your first Master. He can help you, Reina." I frowned, but bowed before leaving.

Master Yuji? Well, I had suspected that he was a spiritualist.

 _'If he's managed to hide it for this long, how good is his control?'_ I wondered.

-galaxy-

"You rarely speak to me anymore, Child." The old man told me.

"I've been very busy for the last few months, Master. I came to ask for your help." I held myself low in my bow.

"Help with what, exactly?" He pressed.

"I have been asked to participate in... a certain tournament." I started.

"Why you? You're powerful, Child. However, you are not the type to leave witnesses."

"I am competing at the request of lady Genkai. So that her student, my fellow apprentice, will survive."

"The Urameshi boy?"

"Yes."

"You're much stronger than him, Child."

"I am."

"Be here tomorrow at four in the morning. Inform any who need to know, that you're leaving town to spend time with your dying grandpa."

"Of course, Master Yuji."

- **galaxy** -

I was covered by a large coat, the only visible part of my body was my hands. Those were covered in bandages, they ran from the tips of my fingers to my shoulders, not that anyone could see past my wrists. A masquerade mask hid the top half of my face, whereas the bottom half was bandaged.

I felt like a mummy. I fiddled with the hood of the jacket, ensuring that it was clasped to the mask. My neck itched, but I ignored it.

"I resemble a mummy." I informed Genkai. She grinned.

"The mask is very fashionable." She smirked at me. I ran my hands over it. It was a Sun, Moon, and Stars design, and it showed. While the mask itself was black, there were a variety of separate colors worked into it, it resembled a Galaxy.

A large crescent moon decorated the left side of the mask, the bottom curved down to rest over my cheekbones. Rather, to rest over the bandages there.

The sun decorated my right side, and the thin, flame-like pieces of metal reached out toward the side of my head. Several small stars decorated the top, and bottom of the mask.

"Shuichi is going to recognize me immediately." I warned. She shrugged.

"That boy is your best friend, Reina. He'd recognize you if I shoved you into a different body." I thought about it, but conceded to her point.

"That's true." I agreed. She smiled. It didn't reach her eyes.

- **galaxy** -

I walked with Yusuke toward our ship, blatantly ignoring the looks he sent at me.

"You don't talk, but what am I gonna call you?" He asked me. I tilted my head at him, then pulled out a small notebook from my jacket. I scribbled a word with my pen.

"Nova? Alright, Dude. Whatever you say- er, write." I huffed a laugh at him, then tuned out the greetings with his team, my team. We climbed onto the boat, and I settled down next to Shuichi, who was frowning at me.

"This is our fifth member?" Kazuma asked, tilting his head at me.

"He barely comes up to my shoulder!" I ignored him, instead tuning into what the captain was saying. When the man asked for volunteers, I stepped forward.

 _'Here we go.'_ I thought, watching as they all turned toward me. My hand lit up, and when the captain said start, I released the attack.

' _These weaklings couldn't even handle a half-power Star Shower.'_ I internally grumbled, then hopped back to my team. The brawl that followed was also pathetic.

- **galaxy-**

 **So, the tournament starts next chapter! Are you ready, Kittens?**

 **Feeling sorry for Reina,**

 **-Tigressa.**


	15. If You're Ready, Come and Get It

**Disclaimer: Why am I still doing these?**

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **-galaxy-**

The moment we got to our room, Shuichi dragged me to the bathroom.

"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" My best friend hissed, fists clenched at his sides. Were his eyes slitted? I blinked at the image of him angry, I had never seen it before.

"It was a request. I cannot turn down the woman who asked this of me, Shu-Kurama. I owe her more than you can imagine." I told him calmly, trying to convey through my eyes how important this was. Trying to tell him how much I had prepared, what I had gone through to prepare. What I had _relived_. 

"You are a Submissive female, R- _Nova_ , this could become very deadly for you, very quickly. Do you have any idea-" I cut him off with a low growl.

"Do I understand what's going to happen here? Yes. My Master, a woman who built a grave for my _dead child,_ is going to die. My best friend is going to face death repeatedly, and I can only pray that he comes out alright. I lost everything in my first life, I lost everyone! I will _not_ lose it again!" I snarled, not that he could see it. His eyes became shadowed.

"Rei- Nova. I can imagine some of what you lost. However, must you fight in this? You're barely at the bottom edge of c-rank strength, did you not prepare?" I couldn't stay angry, not when he was simply worried for me. I could however, give him a hint.

"You sense what I want you to." I intoned solemnly. With that, I fled the bathroom.

- **galaxy** -

My mask felt like it was carving itself into my face as we walked toward the ring.

"Team Urameshi!" The woman, Koto bellowed. I remembered her, she was one of the few who just wanted a good fight, that didn't care that the team was mainly human. I glanced around the stadium, frowning under my bandages.

' _Hell of a greeting._ ' I thought, amused despite myself. These people really wanted us dead.

"Would the team leaders please step forward to discuss the terms?" She asked. Kuwabara grumbled and informed her that Yusuke was sleeping. Honestly? After what Genkai had put him through? I'd be out cold too.

"Mom, I don' wanna got to school. Just let Kuwabara handle the stupid tournament." Yusuke mumbled, before rubbing his cheek into Kazuma's shoulder.

"Well, if that isn't a transfer of power, I don't know what is." Kazuma laughed, a huge grin on his lips. Idiot. Both teams walked to the center of the arena, and I had to admit.

These guys weren't all that impressive. Zeru, I might have problems with, but the rest of them? Not so much. This was only the first round, though. So I couldn't get cocky, that could end up killing me.

- **galaxy** -

Was I mildly pissed at how most of the fights had gone? Yes. Was I going to smack the shit out of Kazuma for playing around during his match? Yes.

" _I'm sitting down. This will take awhile."_ I informed Kurama. The redhead blinked at me, but didn't argue. I calmly walked to the back wall and sat down.

- **galaxy** -

I sipped a cup of hot chocolate in the parlor that was set up for participants. Irritation rolled off me in waves, which kept the most ballsy of people away. How was I supposed to do this? I had made plans for the three martial artists, but what about after?

I couldn't let Kazuma fight the Shinobi. Using life energy wasn't an immediate death sentence, at least, it wasn't if you didn't use all of it. However, it would still shorten his life. That was something I couldn't allow. That meant I'd have to use two of the techniques that my master had passed to me. Damnit.

"Anything else?" A male voice asked. I glanced up at the human bartender, and picked up my menu. I pointed to the foods I wanted. He didn't seem put off by the behavior. He simply bowed, then walked away.

Someone sat next to me, and I blinked at her. She was young, and unbelievably beautiful.

"Hello, Nova." Genkai greeted. I bowed my head, then pulled out my notebook.

" _Greetings, Master."_ I wrote.

"You seem irritated." She stole my chocolate, and sipped out of it.

" _I am. The next few fights will be very difficult. That's without mentioning Hiei's arm._ " 

"You could help him."

" _Do you think he'd let me? He's a typical Dominant. Using my aura to heal him would seem like an insult. I don't get it."_

"Make sure you keep that hidden, Nova. Things could become terrible for you if you don't."

" _They could attempt to force a mates-bond, I'm aware."_

"People with your specific power, and your... gifts... are rare, Nova." She stared at me. I nodded.

" _I'll keep it hidden for as long as I can."_ I promised. The woman nodded, before standing up. She patted my hair before she left.

"Burn those pages. You don't want anyone finding out what you are." She whispered in my ear. I bowed my head in agreement, and she walked away.

"Barkeep! A cup of coffee for the one in the mask. I drank their other beverage." She called, before stepping through the door. I flipped to the middle of my notebook so there was no chance of someone reading what I had written.

Stronger dominants would be able to sense me if I slipped. I had to be careful. Particularly around Alpha Dominants.

Pain in my ass.

"Hey! You're on Yusuke's team, right?" A child's voice questioned. Blinking, I turned my head. Rinku grinned up at me.

"Mind if we join you?" He asked. I turned my head, and saw Chu flirting with one of the waitresses. A pretty Beta Switch.

" _Suit yourself."_ I scrawled.

"Thanks! Hey, Chu! Come over here!" He called to his teammate. I bowed my head politely to the barkeep when he set my food in front of me.

"Yer Urameshi's teammate, right? The one that didn't fight?" The drunk asked.

" _Yes. I'm Nova."_ I held up the paper.

"Not talkative? That's alright!" He laughed uproariously. I sighed into my bandages. At least he wasn't the kind of drunk my father was.

That would have been a disaster.

-galaxy-

Ichigaki... oh, how I hated him. I clenched my fist as we walked toward the arena. We stopped briefly to speak to an aged-up Koenma, then continued on. I cast my gaze over Yusuke and Kazuma, a frown on my lips. I'd be fighting with two invalids. Lucky me.

"So, Nova. You ever gonna talk?" Yusuke asked me. I held up a piece of paper.

" _No_." he grumbled after reading it.

"Why'd Genkai send you anyway? You haven't done anything yet.." he grunted, mulish irritation rolling off of him in waves. I shook my head at his childishness.

" _This coming from the boy without his power?"_ I wrote. He went still.

"How did you-" I patted him on the cheek and continued walking.

" _And I will be doing much, at least, in today's battle."_ I slipped my notebook closed before he could comment. We had a psycho to fight, and three boys to save.

I hoped I was strong enough.

-galaxy-

"Reina, poor, sweet, _agonized_ Reina." I scowled at the woman as she spoke.

"So willing to pick a fight. Is that all you know how to do anymore? Fight? No, of course it isn't. You also know how to reject. You don't even know what you are, do you? What you're capable of... How sad." She wiped a false tear away from an empty eye socket.

"You... why are you here?! How are you here?!" I yelled, backing away.

"Trying to run away?" She giggled. Sitting atop a car, she stretched.

"There's nowhere you can go, sweetheart. Just through me. Not that you want to. You can barely look at me without going insane." As she spoke something darker than darkness warped around her form. I flinched away from it.

"You can't stand the sight of it, can you? It's too painful for you. Why? You lived with it for sixteen years. Even after your birth, it stayed with you." She ran her hand through it, and it latched around her shoulders like a cloak.

"Why... are you here?! Why is that here?! This is my mind!" I snarled, backing up against a training dummy.

"Your mind? Is that what you think this is? Oh, no. This is not your mind, my dear. This is your _soul_." She whispered, pity saturating her voice. She slid off the car (2005 corvette) and slowly walked toward me, her blue dress showing off her bust and her legs.

"Bullshit! There's no way that this is my soul it's-" a high pitched laugh greeted my statement.

"Tattered? Shattered? Broken? Half-finished and rundown? The most fragile strength you've ever seen?" She prowled toward me.

"You are all of these things, Reina. See the colors as they warp above our heads? That is your _madness_. The car behind me? That is your _fear_. How fitting that it sits at the center of you." She ran beautiful(scarred) slightly callused(warped and melted) hands against my cheeks.

"Then what the hell are you?!" I spat.

"I am the beginning. Shall we begin your training?" Beautiful (destroyed beyond recognition) lips perked up in a smile,(she was always smiling, the flesh of one side simply gone) and she shoved me.

I fell. Again. Again. Again.

Into darkness.

Into death.

- **galaxy** -

 _OMAKE: Drunks and Kids._

I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to regain my composure.

"'Noth'r round, Barkeeeep!" Chu slur-yelled, waving an uncoordinated arm through the air.

"All...all of the... alcohol!" I inhaled deeply through my nose. Rinku shot me a sympathetic look from his place at my side. He patted me on the leg.

"I'm actually used to this." He sounded far too resigned to that fact.

"Wanna ditch him?" I asked. The boy shot me a speculative glance, then looked over at Chu. He grimaced as the man fell out of his stool.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's go." The child agreed, booming laughter echoing from Chu.

"Like, now. Please." I snorted at him, but got up anyway.

- **galaxy** -

 **This is a thing now.**

 **We'll hit the 3v3 fight next chapter, 'Kay?**

 **Tired of writers block,**

 **-TigressaX**


	16. Brats and Instinct

**Disclaimer: my plot twists are my own.**

- **galaxy** -

Yusuke and Kazuma stood on either side of me as we faced the three martial artists. The three boys. I flexed briefly and counted to ten in my head.

"Fight!" Koto cried, leaping away from the ring. The three boys ran at us, and I started evading. On occasion I would knock one of my boys away from a dangerous attack, but for the most part, I let them handle it.

"Pay _attention_." I growled in Yusuke's ear as I threw him away from the man with the explosive attack. I bent out of the way of two other attacks, and kicked one of the three boys away from me.

"It seems that Nova, the fighter in the masquerade mask, is the only member of team Urameshi who can handle _this_ fight!" Koto cheered. I cast a glance back to the boys, and scowled at what I saw. I jumped toward them and kicked them away from an incoming attack. Hardening my muscles and bones, I absorbed the blast.

I cursed quietly when I made contact with the wall of the arena, and quickly flipped back into the ring. This entire fight was bullshit, I decided.

"Other than a bit of Nova's cloak being singed, they are unharmed!"

 _'Shut up, Koto.'_ I thought. Fighting with the boys was pissing me off. Kazuma should have known better, and Yusuke was a brat. I shook my head and continued on with the fight.

- **galaxy** -

"Master, do you know a way to save someone from an impurity, when removing it might kill them?" I asked quietly. The old man at my side hummed.

"Just one. Luckily, you already have the skill in Judo to perform it. Your spirit will require much training, however." He answered, feet barely making a sound as we trekked through the forest. I looked down. The three boys, the ones the corrupt demon scientist had manipulated... I wasn't Genkai. I knew the basics of the Spirit Wave, but I couldn't perform that technique. It was too advanced

"You are troubled. You normally are, but it is worse than usual today." My master spoke, turning his wrinkled face toward me.

"I'm not looking forward to this tournament, Master." I confided.

"Not many who are forced into it do, Child." He told me. I closed my eyes at that. That was true enough.

"So, that technique? Do you think I can master it by the tournament?" I asked, tugging at the collar of my jacket.

"You should be able to, yes. There are two other things I'll teach you first." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

- **galaxy** -

I laid Kazuma outside of the ring, and jumped back in. Yusuke was doing rather well so I stayed off to the side. When he readied his spirit gun, I jumped. Grabbing his arm, I disrupted the flow of his spirit energy and dropped him back down.

 _'Here we fucking go._ ' I adjusted my feet, and pushed energy into my hands.

 _'Sacred Art: Soul Push._ ' I thought, taking quick precise steps. I slammed my palms into each of their stomachs in rapid succession before jumping backwards. The 'Baruki's' on their backs were ripped off, and all three collapsed on the ground. Before Koto could even start calling the match, I started my second technique. I couldn't let the fake nurse take me.

"Team Urameshi wins!" Koto yelled, pointing to us.

' _Sacred Art: Power Consumption.'_ I opened my mouth and inhaled. Absorbing the natural spirit energy around me, I carefully incorporated it into my own. Slowly, my reserves filled back up.

This match was over at least, I realized as Yusuke sent the bastard doctor flying. An old man was crying over the fighters and I walked toward him. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I took his hand, and placed it over the youngest boy's chest. The man froze when he felt the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Pulling out my notepad, I handed it to him.

" _They'll be unconscious for at least two days. Don't let them train for at least a week, and make sure that they start eating soft foods, like broth, before graduating to normal foods. No caffeine either."_

"Thank you." He whispered.

"One of my Masters will be here soon, to collect them so that you don't strain yourself." I scribbled. The whole 'not talking' thing was a pain.

- **galaxy** -

I sat down on the ground, holding my hand over Kazuma's chest. He was running on Life energy, and I planned to keep it exactly where it was. He wouldn't be fighting this round.

The fake nurse sauntered onto the field and I felt agitation rise in my chest.

Dominants were surprisingly docile with each other, unless there was a submissive nearby.

Submissives... hated each other most of the time. Oh, they could get along, but they fought. This woman? She was a submissive.

I was _not_ happy with having her near me.

Was she using her aura to draw the boys in? Morons.

I narrowed my eyes at the woman, and had to consciously pin my own aura down. It wanted to fight hers. She shouldn't be waving it around so carelessly.

 _Bitch_.

I didn't like her.

She stepped toward me, smiling seductively. Her hand lifted, and I felt her energy prod at my own.

Well.

I couldn't retaliate normally.

I could do it differently, though.

I had been planning to do it anyway. The fact that she thought she was a high level submissive? Icing on the cake.

I flexed my energy, giving her a brief glimpse of my galaxy. Yellow, silver strung through like constellations, and something darker, cowering in the edges. The unknown.

She flinched, stepping away from me as if struck. I preened at the reaction. I had won.

Even if she didn't know that.

She only took Hiei with her to the trapped medical tent.

"Was that necessary?" Shuichi asked, whispering low in my ear. I huffed at him.

"You're younger." He stated. Amusement colored his voice. I purposefully looked away.

"I take it you wouldn't approve then?" He asked. Approve...?

Oh.

 _No_.

I growled low in my chest, and he stepped back.

"That's a severe reaction, even for a submissive." He murmured.

" _I'd kill her without hesitation. Don't get attached."_ I wrote. He snorted at me.

"Of course, Nova. Oh, look. Our opponents are here." He pointed to the other side of the arena. The shinobi had appeared.

" _Don't be reckless."_ I warned, waving the notepad threateningly. The fox had the gall to scoff at me. Bastard.

"Calm down, Nova. You're too irritated." He murmured. I frowned at that. Was I..? I checked myself over, doing a thorough mental evaluation. Yes, I was.

Damnit.

Yusuke stepped into the ring. Kurama and I flanked him on either side.

"So, how are we doing this?" The punk asked the redhead. The demon stared down impassively.

"One-to-one-to-one, 'till I'm a tower on my feet, holdin' the five." The man shot off. Well, wasn't that one hell of an accent?

"Er, whatever he said." Yusuke agreed. Koto threw her hands into the air.

"Alright! There will be a series of five one-on-one matches! The first team to five wins continues on!" She shouted. I crossed my arms over my chest, and followed the boys back to our side of the arena. I stiffened when someone appeared at my side.

"Should be more careful, it's dangerous for your kind 'round here." Jin whispered.

"I can handle myself, _Windmaster_." I hissed back. He backed away with a strange gleam to his eyes.

"If you be sayin' so, Missy." He agreed. I scowled from behind my bandages, and continued toward my spot.

Was I a nosy redhead magnet?

...

I was starting to think I was.

-galaxy-

I stumbled, tripping over something that I couldn't see. I let loose a curse, and cartwheeled my arms for balance.

"Can someone turn the lights on?!" I called out.

"Of course." A melodious voice answered. I blinked, and the lights snapped back on.

"The hell?" I asked. The cluttered darkness I had been stumbling through had switched. I was now in what looked like a middle class home.

"Hello, Rei!" A female voice chirped. I spun to face it. A tall brunette with a smile on her perfectly painted lips waved at me. She held a small, blue-haired child in her thin arms.

"So. This is a... trial? That's what... she said." I asked, shifting awkwardly.

"Yes. Parts of you have separated, Rei. Your stress has forced certain parts to step back. I am one of those parts. As is the child in my arms." She answered, hiking the child further up her hip.

I had a suspicion about who they were.

I hoped I was wrong.

I wasn't.

- **galaxy-**

 **End! This chapter was hell and a half to write!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-The One With Writers Block. (Tigressa.)**


	17. Through Fractured Eyes, See the Light

**Disclaimer: sgsdvushjcdjn**

 **-galaxy-**

I had a feeling that this fight would be unpleasant to watch. In fact, I was pretty sure that this whole fucking round would suck, attractive redheads aside.

 _Wait_.

Back up the fucking bus.

 _Attractive_?

My eyes sought out Jin.

" _Should be more careful, it's dangerous for your kind 'round here."_

My kind? Not human, or Yusuke would have received the same warning. So why..?

 _Oh_.

He had caught my interaction with the fake nurse. I felt rage surge up, digging its claws into my chest.

Did that fucker just try to claim me?

Yusuke better kick his ass thoroughly. If he had scented me...

Shit.

"Breathe, Nova. The scent should wear off by the second match." Kurama whispered into my ear.

" _I'm pissed."_ I wrote. He frowned.

"As am I. With your young age... I should have assumed you'd have a problem with other Submissives. You act so maturely that it didn't cross my mind. Apologies." The redhead murmured.

" _And what am I supposed to do about the fact that I want to lick his muscles?"_ The fox snorted, covering his mouth with a delicate, pale hand.

 _Jerk_.

"Be grateful you don't want to climb him like a tree. His age makes him very desirable. It's a testament to your strength that you can resist so easily." He soothed.

" _He didn't even hit me with a heavy scent, did he?"_ He grimaced as he read the paper.

"I should have helped you learn how to ignore it. As he's the first to scent you... well, let's be grateful that you're still clothed." I scowled. Scenting a Submissive was a way for a Dominant to draw the Submissive toward them. The stronger the Dominant, the more alluring the scent. The same could be added to age.

Sonuvabitch. 

I cursed quietly, irritation flooding through my system. I fiddled with the mask on my face, and bit down on my lip. This was bullshit.

And if any of my Masters found out that I had given myself away so easily...

Genkai probably saw. I was in for a world of pain.

 _Fuck my life_.

- **galaxy** -

I crossed my arms.

 _'Damnit, Kurama, don't be dumb!'_ I thought.

' _Finish him!'_ I snarled internally, clenching my hands. The ninja stumbled forward, coating him in blood.

 _'Kill him, now!'_

The ninja fell to the ground, Dead.

- **galaxy** -

My heart stuttered in my chest, desperation and rage filled my body. How dare that pathetic excuse for a fighter attack him like that.

How dishonorable.

Koto stepped in front of him, disgust on her face.

"I'm all for extreme pain and torture, but this guy isn't even awake to enjoy it! I'm taking a ten count!" She yelled. The man sneered.

"Count yourself out!" One meaty hand smacked her out of the ring. I moved quickly, catching the feline in my arms. I set her down gently, and pulled out my rule book, flipping through it. Once at the correct page, I pointed to a line.

"Attacking the referee directly is against the rules!" Koto yelled from where she was cradling her wounded arm. I patted her on the head, and stepped into the ring. He had broken the rules. Our team was within rights to retaliate.

Why didn't the original team step in? Yusuke's snarl reached my ears.

Right, they didn't get a rule book. I had, but only because I had asked for one.

"I'll break your face!" Bakken roared. Yusuke gathered his energy, as did I.

"Bakken, _stop_." The only fighter still masked ordered.

"But Risho! They've killed our sect-mates!"

"Look around you, Fool! That demon is more important to their team then this tournament. Now, lay him outside of the ring, unless you'd like a fist to the face, and a bullet to your back.

Before Bakken could respond, I had Kurama in my arms. I cradled him protectively as I dropped back on our side.

"The winner of this match is Bakken! Would Team Urameshi please send in their next fighter?" Koto asked.

I waved Yusuke over to me. The punk held up a hand and jogged over toward where I held Kurama.

" _That man is a phony fighter, likely to use tricks. Don't let him fool you. And make sure he dies painfully."_ The boy gave me a thumbs up, and jumped into the ring.

The match was pitifully one sided.

Jin stepped forward next.

- **galaxy** -

I flexed as I stood up. Jin lay defeated up in the stands, and I stepped forward to face Risho. The master of earth looked at me like I was trash as I stopped before him. I narrowed my eyes at his form. Tall and slender, with shoulder length hair.

I didn't plan on letting him use his armor. I wanted him to die quickly. He had allowed the damage done to Kurama, whose soul was intertwined with my own. He would pay for the harm that had been done.

"Risho! Stop this... do we not fight for balance?" Touya asked, crawling toward the man. Said demon sneered, turning to glare at the man. I scowled.

"We will win. By any means necessary." I stepped in front of Touya as Risho turned to attack him.

"Your fight is with me, Shinobi." I warned lowly. I tilted my head toward Touya.

"Go rest, Master of Ice. I will handle your leader." I ordered, before squaring my shoulders.

- **galaxy** -

Nothing made sense. I stared around me. I was in a blue desert. I glanced up, and the sky was made of coral.

"Hello!" A woman chirped. Her hair was long and she wore a flower crown made out of dead flowers. Her shoes were gone and she rested comfortably on what looked like a beanbag chair made of jelly.

The birds inside of the chair fluttered their wings and let out loud growls. I frowned.

"Don't be such a downer! This is a _happy place!_ " The woman scolded, running her hand over her swollen stomach. My heart jumped up to my throat.

"We lost a lot, you know." The woman whispered, turning fever bright eyes onto me.

"Did you expect us to stay sane?" I frowned.

" _No_." I answered. Though I had expected to have held myself together better than I had.

"We fractured. Split up. Death broke the cracked mirror and we all flew away. You've reincorporated Joy and Peace." She smiled, and it was painful to see. Like a dying dog slowly crawling toward you, wagging its tail.

"He would have been beautiful. We would have raised him right. But we couldn't. It's not fair." Her words trailed off and she began muttering to the bump on her stomach.

"He never got to live." I managed to whisper, the pain in my heart being amplified through the air around me. She frowned.

"And we got a second chance. If we could trade our life for his, we would."

"Without hesitation." I agreed. The lost look returned to her sad face.

"But we can't do that. Death took him."

"Like it was supposed to take us."

"I'm the Mother. I won't be easy to reincorporate. I'm.. twisted, lost, searching." I crossed my arms.

"You could destroy me instead. Make all of this go away. The pain of our loss will be muted, and you could try again. Without the fear that hangs over you." I thought about it.

"I can't do that. He was my _son_ , even if he never knew me as his mother. To throw away the part of me that loved him would be cruel. A sweet reprieve maybe, but cruel all the same." I spoke evenly, the calm from reincorporating Peace washed over me, left something whole where there had been nothing. Joy joined it. Joy recalled the good things. Picking out baby clothes, ultrasounds. The first time he had kicked...

"Let's do this then. I hope that we can try again someday. I want to be a mother. Achy ankles be damned." She smiled brightly. I huffed a near silent laugh.

"Yeah. Me too."

- **galaxy** -


	18. So Comes a Time

**I don't own YYH. I have never owned YYH.**

-galaxy-

The lean shinobi sneered at me, and I twisted into a fighting stance. This was something that I could do. Combat was something familiar to me. It was like fiddling with an engine.  
Instinct.  
I found comfort on the battlefield, in the rush of adrenaline that would hit my body. It was a home.  
He lunged and I ducked, using a simple shoulder throw to knock him to the ground. I pulled my energy toward my hands, coated my bones, covered my organs. I didn't bother to enhance my strength.  
The problem with armor was that you got _used_ to it, your body got used to muted hits. He would overshoot attacks because he was used to having more weight.  
It was why I had to drop my weights every two months.  
He was back on his feet, and I rushed forward, basic punches aimed at him. He tried to get off of the arena, to get to the dirt, but I blocked him. My feet weaved a dance as I corralled him near the center of the stone stage.  
My arms moved faster, and I caught a glimpse of fear from him. One good hit to drop him. Snap his neck to end the ordeal.  
My breath came out in measured exhales as I ducked a kick. He overreached, used too much power, his balance wobbled, and I struck.  
My cloth covered fist snapped into his throat, and I moved, circling around him as he fell. I reached out, and cleanly broke his neck.  
He dropped.  
That had been...  
Way too easy. Way, way too easy.  
I frowned. Had he truly become so dependent on his armor? Stupid move. I pulled myself away, and walked back to my team. Yusuke was staring at me with shock on his face, and Kurama was snickering softly. The nurse had backed off, and Hiei appeared in front of me.

"We should spar." He said musingly, assessing me with his red eyes. I huffed.

"Perhaps. After the tournament, of course." I agreed softly. I was done with the writing pad. I couldn't do it anymore. I'd just need to be careful around Kazuma.  
The brat.

"The fuck was that?! How did her fight go so much better than ours?!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama laughed.

"Because Nova is the type to think on the fly. She boxes in her opponents, and beats them down. She overwhelms. It's quite an effective strategy."

"Wait... you know her, don't you? You know who she is behind the mask!" Yusuke looked entirely offended. I huffed at him, then turned toward Kurama, who was still nursing his injuries. I checked him over with narrowed eyes, then pulled him up into my arms. He was light compared to what I could bench press.  
He shot me a glare that contained all of his wounded pride. I laughed at him; low, muffled chuckles shaking my chest.  
What a baby.

-galaxy-

I leaned back in my chair, pulling a glass of whiskey toward my lips, and gulping it down. I reveled in the burn. A feeling like ice down my back made me sit up. I plopped my glass back on the bar, and turned my head.  
 _Pulse_.  
A vile, disgusting energy drew closer to me. It was twisted, warped into something unrecognizable. A decomposing corpse, stuck in its filthiest stage.

"Hello." A high-pitched voice greeted. It grated against my eardrums. I wanted to kill him. The elder Toguro brother eyed me, eyes wild with madness.  
I inclined my head politely, mind racing with escape routes. He laughed, head thrown back.

"You're handling yourself much better than the rest of your team did." He said, sickeningly friendly.

"You know better than to snack before dinner." I managed to say, reaching toward my drink.

"Ha! Smart girl. I look forward to your fight, Nova. We picked someone special for you." He cackled as he walked away. My mind swam. Someone special? Did they call in a fighter that I didn't know?  
Shit.

-galaxy-

"What is she doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Meditation. Master Reina taught me how to do it. She's really smart!" Kazuma boasted. I scoffed internally. Had he been doing his exercises, he would have realized that I was, well, _me_.  
Brat.

"Why is she doing it?" Yusuke asked after a brief squabble.

"It clears the mind, and balances the soul. Let us leave, we are disturbing her." Kurama cut in.

 _'Thank you, wifey.'_ I thought, sincerely appreciative.  
I had things to think about.  
I had changed the tournament. Simply by joining them, the tournament had been shifted. My Master's battles belonged to me. Because of that, I would have to fight someone new. Someone I didn't know.  
Not too hard, all things considered.  
And Genkai...  
I clenched my jaw.  
 _Well_.  
I didn't have an obvious role to play. I wasn't a love interest, or a damsel. I wasn't related to Yusuke or Genkai in any way.  
I was supposed to be a normal girl. Reina probably would have been, if I hadn't remembered.  
I was a teacher to Kazuma. A student to Genkai. An acquaintance to Hiei. I was a friend to Kurama. I had changed things.  
My role?  
I took my position on the team to spare Genkai the stress; to keep an eye on Kazuma, and to support Kurama.  
I was a student, a teacher, and a friend.  
It wasn't a story.  
The brothers wanted to hurt the people who had become mine.  
 _They could kiss my half-dead ass._

-galaxy-

I slammed my fists into the car, screamed and raged at it. I yelled at the woman on top of it too.

"Is this what you wanted?!" I asked her, watching as my world went dark. I had done my trials, had reincorporated the parts of me that were dead, or separated. She stared down at me blankly, lips set in a line.

"Partially." She answered me, dropped off of the car.

" _Partially_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I snarled.

"It means that I wanted this to start, but that I want you to end it." She opened the hood of the car, and waved at the light that gleaned from its depths.

"In you go." Before I could refuse, or scream at her some more, she shoved me into the light, and I fell.

"I won't be able to spend much time with you for awhile, take care of yourself, Husband." Shuichi joked, running a hand through his red hair. He shot me a smile that would be believable on anyone else.  
His eyes were hard, determined, they begged me not to ask questions.  
I didn't. I hugged him and punched him playfully and wanted to beg him to be safe, because I couldn't take another heartbreak.  
Two hours later, Genkai called me, asked for a meeting. The Toguro mission had gone by without my notice.

My mother hummed happily, sliding her knife through a pumpkin with skill. I sat at the kitchen table, jeans and a dirty flannel covering my body. My father marched in with a loud greeting. He ruffled my hair on his way to my mom.

I stared at the test with wide eyes.  
 _Pregnant_?  
I was pregnant?

I watched the bastard dig through the house to collect his things, and stopped him when he reached for the Xbox.

"I paid for that, not you." I told him. He sneered at me.

"I paid for everything in this apartment. You have your photos and clothes, so _leave_." I didn't even have the energy to yell. I wanted to, I truly did. I wanted to scream and cry and rage at him. I wanted to punch my fist through the wall by his head.  
I didn't.

The small dog yipped at me as I made my way into the house. Her fur was grey, and her left eye was milky. She was old, but she still loved me, still loved my family.

"Hi, Lady! I laughed, leaning down to lift her small form into my arms. She bathed my neck in kisses as I laughed. I curled up on the couch with her, and waited for my parents to come home.

College was boring. It was also hard. I sighed and gazed down at my homework sheet. All I wanted to do was sleep.

Uncle Agito had moved. I stared at his door for a long moment, and wondered what I was supposed to do without him. He had been my lifeline for a long time.  
I'd muddle through.  
I always did.

Shuichi collapsed on top of me, and I let out a laugh.

"What happened to your poise, Foxy?" I asked, mirth dancing under my skin. He made a useless grumble into my stomach as he arranged himself to be more comfortable. I laughed at him.  
I felt at peace around him. The same sort of peace that I'd once had sitting next to my mother and watching my father fiddle with a car. Shuichi felt like home, like family.  
He was my brother and my best friend, all in one, convenient redheaded package.

Genkai worked silently at the stove as I chopped vegetables. It was a content silence, and I thanked her for it.

Shiori tapped my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked, grabbing a rag to wipe at the grease that covered my hands.

"Shuichi and I made food. Clean up and come eat, my car will be waiting for you." She smiled a mother's smile. It was doting and exasperated.

"Thanks, Shiori-sama." She shot me a frown.

"Shiori, or mom, Reina."

My life seared through my mind, both of them. Things that I had forgotten over time.

"Hold your head high, Kiddo." My dad ordered, tears in his eyes as I climbed into a beat up pickup truck.

"It's college, dad. I'll be fine." I laughed.

Things that I didn't want to remember.

She screamed at me, raved and yelled. I stood in horror as I watched her. She was deteriorating, losing herself. It was painful to see.

"Where's my daughter, you witch?!" She spat, eyes wide, and lips downturned.

"I'm your daughter. Please, you're sick-"

"Get out!" She howled.

 _"These things make you who you are."_ My old voice floated through the air, ringing loudly.  
 _"Don't repress them."_

-galaxy-

 **End!  
So, thoughts?  
-Tigressa.**


End file.
